When You Do A Double Take, Do You See Me?
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: Let me ask you something? What if a first impression was wrong? Maybe you made some giant leap in logic or assumed someone wasn't worth your time and couldn't help you. Imagine realizing that you have accepted the wacky in order to be able to move forward. That's what I'm starting to realize when I was reintroduced once more to the girl who I thought was Aiura Mikoto.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Welp I own nothing but my plot. I'm the queen of shaking things up I tend to do my own thing I originally wanted to make on OC who fit the physical description kind of and the powers Mikoto. But stronger then the character was. See the difference was the skin tone was natural and not a fake tan ironically, they had an episode where she dyed her hair black and gave her glasses. I started screaming that's how my OC looks like right down to the hair. The personality was all wrong though. So, she will be occ but, it's because I liked my OC as a concept and just couldn't let her die. Also, Kusuo doesn't follow thoughts rule since he doesn't talk verbally but telepathically. If he's talking, it's in quotation just like all talking between characters. A key to understand. This is thoughts in another language which are in bold. These are thoughts understandable to Kusuo which are in italics. "This is thoughts directed at Kusuo. in italics " Anytime I need to bring it up I will okay?

What a pain. Four times in a row. I failed to stop the volcanic eruption. Four times I've had to repeat my junior year. Now another of year to prepare and to put up with some weirdness and nonsense. I doubt there will be any change or difference. It hadn't changed in the last four times I had relived this year over. Everything is like a script. Teruhashi trying to get my attention when I ran into her, which leads to her crush on me. Nendo being an idiot at the welcoming ceremony? It's always happened the same way it's annoying and tedious. Well, regardless I know to avoid that day out. Teruhashi's attention is not something I wanted to begin with but in every reiteration, she seems to take my complete disinterest as a challenge instead of moving on. I liked my solitude from the last two years when I started high school it was nice and quiet. I don't know why this year brought so much attention I'll never know but it's nice to just lay in bed, start the newest Jump even though I've read it all before. The peace of mind is worth it. It was getting close to sunset the day had been quiet and boring just how I like it. Not much could ruin a great day.

Are we really introduce ourselves to our neighbors,' mom? So, lame. Who knows maybe the Mr. Right is next door? That would be awesome!

No no no! She's supposed to come in the middle of the year. Is she coming to my house as my Neighbor? Oh, gods why do you hate me? Aiura Mikoto psychic and her incredibly bold approach about her feelings. I really don't want her attention again. On top of everything else, her family is here. Just great the rest of her family's thoughts were more trivial side. Wondering about the neighborhood and the schools around here. This wasn't good. Not at all.

"Kusuo come down we have guests."

I was already dreading going downstairs, but I wasn't interested incurring the wrath of my mother today. Seems like fate was laughing at my expense.

There she was sitting on the couch between her mother who was dressed like a high-powered attorney and who could only be her little sister who was fair skinned not tanned like her sister and mother.

"Hiya I'm Mikoto! Nice, you meet you Kusuo."

She was trying to rise from the couch, but she was tangled on her feet falling forward, and I couldn't stop her with revealing myself. Like watching a train wreck but a lot worse since I could stop this if she was introducing herself to my parents. Her skull hit the ground with a solid thunk. Her eyes were closed her family was panicking mentally her sister tears where already welling up.

"Oh no Kusuo please help her into your room. We need to get a doctor!"

I was already planning to lay her down on the bed. I can't heal her not when her family knows something is wrong with her. Hoping no one out there could see me carrying her bridal style into my room gently lay her down on the bed. Sitting in the chair in my room not know how to wake her up without making things worse.

 **What the heck! What hit me?** Her thoughts are in English and I don't know English just great. At least she was waking up at least mentally. The tone is anxious and nervous. She opened her eyes and was looking all around.

"Hey, can you sit up?" I asked her, but I honestly felt confused. She was off her script, I was wondering if I entered a parallel timeline again. Wouldn't be the first time taking a note that I should sooner rather than later get these pins fixed by Kusuke. Even if he's a prick he made them to my specification and he can fix them.

 **The last thing I remember was going to the officers at a private and secret location who would be our guards for relocation. I don't even know how many months it's been or anything those lazy assholes! I have the memories of everything I have done up until this point I was acting like my antitheses! Wait is this guy is talking …Japanese! Damn it!**

I have no idea what she is thinking. I don't understand English never found they need to learn the language, but I can hear the anger and flashes of whatever it is she is mad about in her thoughts.

 **How am I supposed to get by, wait!** She reached out with two fingers to my temple because I couldn't understand her thoughts she surprised me. There was a slight jump at not knowing what she would do.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I didn't mean to touch you without permission! I wasn't sure if I was seeing double!" She spoke in perfect Japanese as though she was a native which I realized wasn't the case anymore. The words were smooth and If I couldn't read thoughts? I wouldn't be suspicious of the words that flew quickly out of her mouth. Her thoughts, on the other hand, told me what she did, she absorbed the knowledge of Japanese both written, verbal and the ability to read it from my mind and I didn't really feel it. All I felt was inner confusion. This was not the loud party girl who was stalking me. The girl claiming me as her Mr. Right and once tried to seduce me on this very bed.

Well after **we're done** introducing ourselves? I'm going to need to **wake up** my **mom** and sister. **I would think they don't want to stay like this either.** From **there** we can get back to **our version** of normal.

Why can't I have some sense of normalcy of my own? But this interesting even if I'm not understanding anything she's thinking it's pretty clear I'm out of the loop. I might watch on invisibly.

The doctor was called and arrived quickly giving her the almost royal treatment telling me to be gentle with this beautiful young woman. He said it pointedly at me like he would rip me apart if a hair was out of place. She was looking at the doctor oddly with a raised eyebrow. The doctor regardless of his behavior proclaimed that she was relatively uninjured. No concussion just slightly dizzy. I walked her back to the living room back to her seat. Her family was polite and nice, and she didn't speak up much. She tried to make herself seem invisible. But I noticed the changes like the glow that was coming out of her in the same way it does Teruhashi but stronger, purer and brighter. It was enough to put the doctor in a tizzy. So, I can even imagine how the rest of the city is going to take this development. They said their goodbyes to their new neighbors and walked home theirs was the house to the right of mine. All the same her thoughts were sporadic a mix of English and Japanese. So, I could only get barest of the gist of what she was thinking.

Asking her mom and sister to sit on the couch. I watched invisibly from up the stairs. Even if she wasn't acting like how she normally would? She can still read auras and would notice something up if she couldn't see her family's anymore.

"Umm mom, sis I'm sorry about this." She pressed each palm into their forehead it was like some fog was lifted from their minds and they were as chaotic in thought as she was.

There was a lot of cries of shock and dismay. Picking up what I can gather from their thoughts well it's one of the strangest things I've come across yet. Witness relocation, and lazy guards turning to brainwashing then actually putting the guard detail they were supposed to. While still picking up the check of securing their safety. And giving them personalities at their leisure it's a miracle they haven't been discovered yet. Her sister and mother's thoughts were similar vein. Especially with what they usually did in the timeline? Yeah, it is a miracle. I felt it as my cue to leave.

I do know one thing one thing! I'll ask my neighbor out as a thank you tomorrow. Whatever he wants to eat. If not for him who knows if I could ever break the brainwashing meeting him is the catalyst and I'm grateful. I still have recent memories dear god they made me so trashy. Hell, I wasn't even using my full powers but then again not shocked.

Hmmm well if she shows up to invite me out? I'll decline. I didn't do anything but show up. I didn't even know she was brainwashed the last four go arounds. Plus, her presence will cut into my relaxing time, there is nothing she could offer that could make me go along with this. There are only so many days left of summer vacation. Brainwashing or not I'm not trying to encourage her or anyone else that it would be fine to spend time with me. Resting my head, I need to get some sleep I didn't notice how late it was getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: The continuation of what was going on in the last chapter. It's what this is chapter is all about. Obviously, I own nothing but my plot. Have fun and remember to show support guys! A kudos and a subscription show your support and give me the strength.

The next day at noon

I can't believe I'm going out with her. What a pain. Damn my sweet tooth. My mother made it clear if I said no it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. In her words "you're the reason that poor girl got injured in the first place! At least be polite, that she wants to spend time with you." My father made his own thoughts known. That he would love to see me falling in love with "the pretty neighbor girl." As he was for once in his entire life on time for work. Since I've had enough of constant laziness, I gave my mother earplugs to avoid the noise. But I gave him an alarm that would wake him up like being thrown into an ice bath. I have no regrets of having to record nails on the chalkboard as the sound for his alarm. And made sure he can't take it off. I'm not his personal taxi and every time I help him it becomes and compounding incident only for me to end up losing a whole day.

As we walked I noticed one thing I was afraid of, she was bringing a lot of attention way more Teruhashi does. She was walking at my side quietly vocally at least. Her thoughts on the other hand…

Hmm, I wonder if he thinks this is a romantic date? I hope not, I'll mention this is not a date afterward it would be rude to say that right now. Jeez, all the guys on the street are projecting lust in their aura. Did a supermodel walk down the street or something?

Apparently unlike Teruhashi who acts like she doesn't know she is beautiful to all the men around her, her inner mental monologue honestly showing the manipulative and conceited self that lies underneath. But this girl? Was truly oblivious to her looks. To me, she looks like another mass of muscles wrapping a skeleton just like everyone else. The dirty thoughts of the men and boys all around them on the street were actually creative, detailed and creepy. I thought it was bad with Teruhashi but at the same time, we aren't being mobbed. Which is already a step up. There was mingle of jealous thoughts of the men in the crowd, but they were too stunned to even try to say anything or make a move. We finally made it to my favorite café. Being seated quickly since as always, the foot track is few and far between. I, being one of their most loyal customers. Taking the menu in hand I was really enjoying the silence. She seemed to be lost in her memories that have yet to come or not coming at all if thought is anything to go by. I looked at her pointedly. Realizing immediately, she knew my secret. She knew some of the things that happened in the last few go arounds.

"Sorry, Saiki! I've been lost in my thoughts, that's terribly rude of me. How has your summer been? Had fun so far?" Her voice sounded more chipper then her face display. She looked different, her blond hair had lost its volume was lying straight with soft waves. She wasn't wearing makeup. She was dressed conservatively wearing jeans and a rounded collar and short sleeved striped shirt. She trying to keep off her mind, what she did know about me and everything else. But failing miserably.

"Let's be honest, you have ulterior motives for this little hangout. Cut the small talk and let's get straight to the truth here. The manager is working in his office, and the waitress is out back making our orders. We got some time, tell me what I know you want to say."

"I have visions of a future that I know isn't coming to pass." She lost the chipper tone and the ditzy look. She gave me a look of both confusion and something I couldn't describe.

"My dreams where flooded with visions of it and it's strange." She looked at me with a critical eye almost like she could read my own nerves on how much her vision told her if she knows what happens at the end of next year.

"I was acting in a way, I know isn't like me. It was like watching a movie on a screen knowing its you but not at the same time. Like living through my own personal hellish nightmare and I couldn't wake up. I got to thank you sincerely. Without meeting you now? I doubt I would have woken up from the brainwashing. I know who and what you are Kusuo. I promise I won't tell as long you don't out me. I rather I wasn't exposed Either." She raised an eyebrow. I nodded in agreement. I was starting to like this girl better. This one had the common sense to see the downside. Her thoughts going through memories of fakes claiming the same and the really good ones disappearing.

"This is weird I know your sifting through my thoughts. You see what I can see. A year plays before my eyes and I wasn't myself and not with my full power. Hell, I wasn't seeing ghost anymore that's how I knew something was up. Or the fact I stopped using my gloves. Look I know the kind of person I behaved like and that wasn't me. I may be a lot of things but I'm not trashy and I have no interest in starting a romantic relationship with you. If anything, I'm an ear if you need it. And place to hide if you want it. Us psychics need to stick together." She said with a smile she said it with sincerity.

"Thanks, but no thanks." His face was impassive, no emotion of any kind.

"Alright then don't come crying to me when your parent's force you to hang out with Nendo and Teruhashi."

"Wait don't be so hasty." He showed his nerves; his face was as it normally was impassive and lacking emotions. But his eyes and aura belied his fear and stress. His aura spoke of enjoying solitude and the desire of sticking to those he chose and a want for normalcy. Instead of people who intrude and force their way into his life. Something we are kindred spirits about. He has already done these four times I've seen each version of those futures which abruptly ends next year. In each version, he looks more and more peeved at his misfortune.

"What? You are the one who said no thanks! I assumed that you want to be constantly annoyed?" She gave this look titling her head. You are in a rock and a hard place.

"You know you're not making your case any better."

She jumped a little, she shook her trying to relax her heart into a normal pace.

 _"Warn a girl before you start answering my thoughts!"_

"I would be sorry if I didn't just want to be left alone. Why does everyone seem to gravitate to me like flies to honey? I'm not nice, and I'm always disinterested. I was left alone for two years of high school why does this year have to be an endless pain of intrusions?"

"Dude." She gave me this critical look.

"People gravitate to you because there's something about you that pulls people in to try to crack that shell. Sometimes you have accepted it and move on. I know I did." I can see the flashes of memory where she seemed just as apathetic and disinterested.

 _Sitting in a high school cafeteria, sitting by herself. I heard the mesh of English-speaking voices. A guy sitting in front of her with spiked green hair. He gave her an easygoing smile, but she was glaring icy daggers in his direction. His smile grew bigger, she cracked her knuckles. I raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't seem like the kind to get violent, but what did I know? I didn't even realize something was off with her memories like they only start 6 months prior to meeting her. I don't dig deep but now makes me wonder what kind of secrets other people are hiding intentionally or not._ She put her hand on mine, I almost snatched it back until I realized she was flooding my mind with the English language.

 _"If you're going to snoop into my thoughts? You should at least know the language."_

 _The memory continued but I now understand everyone to my annoyance, even if I am unexpectantly interested._

 _"Amelia, are you really going to act like this?" The green haired pretty boy really is laying on the world-class charm here. I voiced the thought and I hear her mental and actual chuckle._

 _"Dylan really thought he was a lady's man. Maybe if I wasn't psychic and empath and was brain dead? He might have a chance." There was a chuckle from Amelia that I could hear._

 _"Yup buzz off."_

 _"All I did was ask if you'd like to go to a movie with me? No need for the hostility."_

 _"And this is the fourth time I said no. For the so-called most eligible guy at this school? You would think you'd know how to take a hint buddy." She gave him a look like he was lower than dirt lacking warmth or even pity._

 _"But you haven't given me a reason sweet cheeks."_

 _"Read the room dude." Gesturing to the room like the ringleader of a circus. The flourish was exaggerated as her face was incredibly annoyed. As everyone was watching the exchange with interest. Some of the girls were jealous based on the looks on their faces. The guys seemed upset or happy with the exchange at least according to her thoughts as I'm seeing things as she saw that and that's what she sees in their auras_

 _"I like being alone. I'm not interested in you or anyone else. If you excuse me the bell is about to ring."_

 _It's almost like watching a mirror but she lacks that innate switch that won't let you say something so harsh. I was almost inspired by how bluntly she refused his attention. The girls seemed to want to tear her apart for refusing the date so publicly, but she seemed like she was willing to brawl. If meant they would stop. She had the same glow and the drooling looks form most of the guys in the room. She was completely oblivious to it in the memory as she was_ too _on the way to the café. Though she could see the lustful auras around them. Mumbling under her breath "geez guys would be attracted to ham sandwiches if they thought they can do it with it. I looked like I was going break Dylan's jaw. The guys must be desperate to start perving on me."_

 _I was smirking honestly it was a funny comment. She went to a class where she was being relatively left alone. I noticed the lovesick guys behind her as she answered questions. She readjusted her glasses with her gloved hands. She noticed the two girls following her and calling her master. And asking Amelia to teach them how she got all the guys under her control. She ignored them the memory seem to span months seeing the weather change as the two girls followed behind worshipping her. She only relented when they got injured on her behalf. She silently let them in and she put up with their company as more were added to the group to her disdain including Dylan who more than once was flirtatious. It was almost a similar to my own life with one key difference the barrier came down to some extent. They never found out about her powers._

Forcibly pulled out of her memories as the coffee jelly and cinnamon bun arrived. As we at she spoke up and continued this speaking out loud.

"Being different means, you're going to stand out. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news if it's any consolation? At least you got someone who gets it? Regardless of how much you think you hate it. At least you have someone who has a clue why you're apathetic. Why you lack interest in being friends with everyone. Why you're so disinterested in romance?" He felt his face display shocked. At being read so openly and she spoke so frankly. I didn't think I would meet someone who just seems to know and just accepted that's all I really wanted. She must have noticed my shocked look because she looked at me smiling but shaking her head.

"I was brainwashed not a moron. A piece of the real me was in there, slamming on the cage to get out but noting your behavior and reactions. You see romance like a hallmark card." She took a bite of the cinnamon bun. A genuine smile coming from her as she savored the cinnamon bun for its taste. I don't doubt I looked the same with my coffee jelly at the moment tasting its deliciousness.

"That to you? Romance either fades fast or makes no sense. Seeing the weirdness of my past and currently? I wouldn't be shocked if you are bitten by the love bug just for kicks."

Kusuo for his part gave her a death glare. Hoping she was wrong, and it would be typical that when I want to be just got peace. Some form of insanity is awaiting me next.

"Hey, I'm being honest here. Better you hear the worse then pretend it's not going to happen like Nendo kissing that guy on the first day of school."

"Did you have to remind me?"

"Yes, because horrifying images like that are seared into my mind."

"Fair enough."

"Look I know a version of me was extremely annoying. You don't trust me but here's the truth. Right now? I'm a great asset. I wouldn't turn down my help before you heard what I can do."

"Fine show me what you got."

"Let's see I can see the future the past and the present. Theirs the tactical knowledge absorption. I can give and take knowledge without removing your own knowledge. I never have to cheat if you learn the knowledge from teachers in a handshake." She seems both smirks, but her thoughts seem impassive about memories of learning things she wasn't supposed to know.

"Oh, sorry about grabbing your hand. I'm not used to such reserved behavior. I thoroughly apologize." Remembering my etiquette that she did know and gave a little bow.

"I can see auras, I can see ghost and talk to them and banish them or let them move on. And I'm an empath that's something that is an asset to you. You want to be off the radar and stop people from noticing you? Wouldn't be nice if you had some who had a crush on you had their emotions changed to bored until they their attention turned elsewhere?"

"If you can manipulate emotions to that degree, why didn't you do that for you benefit in your memory?"

"Simple really if I do that for too long two hours being the max my ears will wiggle uncontrollably. In that memory, I had already near used my limit up. While I can get away with earmuffs in winter! It was spring in the memory."

"Fine, we all got limits. You're right as much as I hate to say this you could help me out."

"Finally, I really didn't want to explain to you that were most likely going to end up in class together, so we should at least be amicable towards each other."

"So how much do you know about what's has been?" He ignored my statement about being friendly and just get back to brass tacks.

"Honestly, I know a lot about the shenanigans that have happened to you. I have no idea how you put up with everything only to have that version of me thrown into to the mix. Nice of you not to tell me about being able to turn back time."

"You know why."

"I know that's why I'm not actually upset I get it. I wouldn't trust brainwashed me with a phone number much less the true extent of your power even if I was trustworthy to keep your secret to myself. And you actually asked help from me a few times. Still, I know things I wish I didn't. Like the whole thing with Teruhashi's brother. I thought I wouldn't have to deal incestuous crazies until I was back in the US."

"Yeah, it's perverted and it's nightmare inducing. With you around, he might finally give up pursuing his little sister, get interested in you."

She started laughing uproarious getting the attention to the waitress who shook her head. Going back to the kitchen. Since I ordered more pastries and coffee jelly. Taking a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"You are funny Saiki. The tv star falling for me! Hilarious." She was still snickering. I was fighting the impulse to smile similar to the one that was on her face. Laughter and smiling weren't contagious, especially not for me. But she is a self-proclaimed empath it's not shocking if her emotion would accidentally seep to mine.

"Look to me you are just a skeleton wrapped in muscles. You are a bit more interesting than the average one but that's what you are in my eyes. But as we walked here? The men were giving me jealous glares and the thoughts were not appropriate for polite company. You might be considered more beautiful then Teruhashi and considering how shallow everyone else seems to be? That might be enough turn his head to Mugami Tooru in your direction but that would mean he would stalk your house."

"You are kidding, you got to be kidding."

"Look you've seen me, and you know what I'm like I don't kid. You are stiff competition for Teruhashi. Honestly, that's both a good thing and a bad since her fan club was and always is a problem. You might cause them to split their attention. Or take a year redesign a fan club devoted to you."

Shaking her head her eyes didn't really believe him. Shrugging mentally, guys were lusting after her back in New York City and she just assumed it was hormones and found a way to make people leave her alone something not even Teruhashi could pull off while still being someone people seem to gravitate towards. Who am I to burst her bubble of reality. She's actually down to earth and willing to help. No one needs another overly pompous and conceited woman.

"That reminds me Teruhashi and her brother are going to be in our neighborhood shooting in two days. He doesn't want to let her sister out of his sight, but I figured you'd like a heads up. So, you can get out of dodge maybe even out of the country."

"Thanks, I'm glad you warned me."

"If you are thinking of leaving the country? Maybe you should call ahead to your brother, it will be early when you show up. Before you start I can see about three possibilities of where you want to go. I couldn't give you a tour of New York. I can tell you're mulling it over but considering the whole being here under witness protection? I'd love to be a tour guide to you it's probably one of the better places for a psychic to just fit in with a crowd." She had this far away look wistful in her memories.

"Your visions are strong. You didn't even need a crystal ball or anything and you knew I had more than one place in mind I'm kind of impressed."

"Crystal balls are for low level and trainee psychics. There's a reason fakes always uses them you know? Thank god I'm putting hair back to its natural black. The dye is bad on my powers. Since normally I would be sure which choice you would take instead of even chance between the three options as I see them right now."

"That reminds me how many times has my pins malfunction? When I ended up in the 90's, the hotel disappearing everything else."

"Well, the hotel disappearing wasn't a malfunction. That's why someone's crush on you has to be killed as quickly as it rears its head. Teruhashi thinks she's helping but she takes your pin out of your head when you aren't aware. She thinks they could hurt you."

"You know different?" A slight eyebrow raises from him.

"I saw in a different timeline were you getting a massage from a jackhammer."

"Still felt better after that shock of lightning." Rolling his shoulder back thinking about it.

"You know you should introduce me to your brother someday. Maybe I can get him to stop trying to kill you and join you in torturing your father." He raised his eyebrows and I continued knowing he can be reasonable when he wanted to be.

"I gave you a detailed list of my powers. It's clear your dad gets on your nerves. I noticed that when we were introduced ourselves and you gave your dad a look and the visions show most of the other men in your family are in the same boat. Plus, in any of the times that he has succeeded in killing you? Those times are so few and far between percentage so small a chance of coming to pass? I have a better chance meeting Prince William of England and stealing him from his loving wife, then you actually getting killed by your older brother's hand. That's how small those the chances are but I have seen them. He becomes miserable and realizes he loves you and feels guilty for his desire to be the best was all consuming he was wrong for it. As much as he thinks he hates you? Competition is how you two bonds, but I don't think he realizes that he can't be the best. There is always someone better than you. No one is the perfect human."

Shaking her head looking to the ceiling a small smile on her face. Then she looks right at me like she could see right through me. Like she's knows everything I've done all the good, bad, what I've ignored and when I was selfish all in front of her eyes to read. I look back I almost wish I could do the same. Her thoughts tell me some of what she sees.

"No not even you. You lack understanding. You may have people figured out, but their emotions, the reason and impact behind it is lost to you. Not all the time but most of it yeah. You have one soft spot in the world and that's family, with them you get it. You help if affects you directly or if there's a possibility the guilt of not helping will eat you alive. Other than that you let chips fall where they may. It's like Chisato father. We both know where he is. We could end the issue and the problems that comes with it right here and right now. Hell, we can make a trip of it."

"But it would upset the order of events. And a trip really?"

"I already did that when I became myself again. the order of events sucks for everyone involved. When my family moved next door. With the powers I honestly possess? We rock the order by just being around each other right now. And the world isn't falling to pieces or even annoying you. Am I bugging you right now since I'm pleading on your selflessness? Yes, a trip, I speak Spanish and it would be easy to get him to come home and get the loan sharks to chase after him. Deal with the whole thing quickly without Chisato working herself into the ground trying to go get her father herself."

I want to say she was being a nuisance, but I knew she would call me out for lying. She was interesting, a kindred spirit in wanting solitude, but she is proactive. she wants to help others unlike me something I had to admit she was a little right to call me out for.

"No, you're not bugging me, I'd say going to get her father would be messy and why do you even care? "

"Honestly? On top of getting someone's father back? There is one selfish reason."

"Of course, there is."

"It's simple really the people that her father got involved with are a splinter group of the people who want me and my family dead. So, the sooner they are out of the picture? The sooner I can go back to using my real name. It will still be a year until I can go back home but that can't be helped the wheels of justice move the rate of a snail the world over."

"Look I'll consider helping maybe just maybe ask me again when your hair is back to its natural color."

"Fine by me I can wait till then. My powers aren't at their best right now anyway."

After that, the conversation was light but inconsequential. She mentioned her future plans knowing he wanted his solitude for the next week. This was more social interaction then he was comfortable with. But they ate their sweets in peace and in each others company.

"Would the lovely couple like anything else?"

"We are not a couple," he said pointedly. His emotions outwardly didn't show he was peeved or annoyed at the assumption but inside he seemed particularly bothered by the statement.

"We're acquaintances miss." She said matter of factly. Lacking any venom or attitude knowing this might happen. Though she was making eyebrow raise, expecting a more emotional response from at least one of us. Sorry lady we don't always get a show when we serve customers.

He coughed trying to hide his snicker the first time he used his actual vocal cords the entire conversation. He may have put a suggestion for people not to notice and make it seem like he was using actual mouth to speak after knowing the truth I saw through the illusion so when I heard his true voice right now it was

"Oh of course."

"The receipt? I'm paying." The manager for his part took that moment to appear. He smiled zeroing in on her. Telling her that she was getting seventy-five percent off since her friend wasn't chivalrous to pay. I would have gotten upset if I hadn't realized that is something most men do in the wake "stunning beauty." She put the cash on the table. As they walked out of the café that had been relatively quiet and peaceful, though he took note as they passed dozens of men streamed into the café they just left.

He almost considered teasing her about the frenzy of men who are essentially fighting among themselves to sniff her seat right now. Or eat and drink what she did to feel some connection to her. Knowing what I know now? I doubt she would believe me. Nor did I want to give the impression we were becoming more chummy or familiar with one another. Even though I know their thoughts, she's in denial. I walked her home. Shocked nothing weird or strange happened. She gave me a wave and walked through her front door with her family thoughts happy to see her. As I walked home I could hear her, as she was contemplating to see what was happening to the people she left behind back home or fixing her hair since it was still early. I would get back to a recent movie I found that can't be spoiled for me since no one has thought about it in a few decades Bed Knobs and Broomsticks it's a kid's movie but I'm on a musicals kick at the moment and the older it is the farther its out of the public consciousness. I can watch it spoiler free.

Final note: Wow this a lot longer than I thought it would but original this and chapter one was all one chapter and I felt it would be too long and split them and I feel like I made the right call now. I wonder how the reception is to this story? I write most of the story in advance I like mapping it's fun to do so. to the reviewer who asked if this is a Teruhasi x Saiki fic? I hope this chapter clears that up for you. But if it didn't the answer is no it is not shipping honestly will happen at the midpoint of the story not now. right now its hijinks and hilarity but there is a plot and shipping just not now. but be assured that Teruhasi is not a character I like or ship with Saiki. Probably a first for the site.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Yes, I'm back. I'm done with midterms and finals. Also, I apologize for the gigantic chapter, but I was writing this before I went on break for my academics. Now I got three weeks to make like four months of updates. Well, I hope you like this story is about to be a wild ride. If you're ready to laugh? I hope I can make that happen. While there is a plot there is a lot of its more focus on the nonsense and on-going year instead of sporadically jumping around in time. I'm not one to make it sound like translation adding Japanese terms like calling a character sensei, senpai or using the honorifics or the things that have become memes like Nani or Baka. I rather the characters say what or moron, idiot or dickhead. Lol, I just rather do things my way. I hope that doesn't rub anyone the wrong way, that just do thing my own way.

Thanking the deity's listening above, she was able to get her hair back to its natural color. Hoping the dye job didn't have permanent side effects on her powers. The salon was amendable got to back to her quickly about getting the temporary dye out of her hair. As it was interfering with her powers. She was too used to New York and the stylist not seeing you the last minute, that didn't mean they didn't have an issue dealing with curlier then there used to hair. And it was a great feeling to be back to looking like herself again. God, it was way too early to be thinking this much. She looks at the alarm and it was six am.

 _Wait its early enough that Kusuo won't be up!_

They have a terse agreement as it is and with the brainwashing wearing off? She needed to make the area easier live in. The house doesn't feel like home just yet much less truly safe. She needs to change that. She turned her computer on she was just hoping he doesn't wake up in the middle of this. She turns to Spotify she looks longingly at the rock and alternative genres knowing she won't be playing that for this ritual. Looking at the list noticing every song was hip-hop, rap or incredibly explicit. _For mom and Valeria and their safety, god what I'm willing to do for family?_ She felt herself suck up her pride knowing this was a public good _._

Playing the first song on the list Ghetto Musick by Outkast she starts dancing provocatively gyrating her hips sensually. Which is part of the ritual for this one particularly? The way this ritual works it leads evils ghost in. The more provocative she dances the more they show up in droves. Like tempting a predator by sending out the smell of a fresh kill. With the bright innocent soul, she was born with. She was a beacon regardless of the time day. She might as well have a siren saying she was an easy kill, something they could corrupt, that they could influence. A soft prayer to send them off to their afterlife. She can see the spirts both rising to the light and sinking below. There was the glow from both directions the light from the ceiling was golden glow and below and eerie red. Making clear where the worse are going. The more into it you get the faster the process becomes. The dirtier the song the faster they show up. She felt her shim her and body roll, bring the horde of a ghost coming like bugs to a zapper none lasting more than a second. Especially when u and dat by E40 started playing. _She rather no one came in and saw me twerking right now._

Right as she thought that Kusuo was waking up and he can tell his neighbor was already doing something she didn't want to explain. Let me just pretend she can't hear her and get through her daily routine.

 _You know the music sucks but its great work out._

 _I'm not listening to this. This is not happening right now._ Shaking his head focusing on his father sleeping through his alarm. And his mother was puttering around the kitchen. She can help her making breakfast. Pretending her neighbor isn't dancing provocatively in what she believes in the privacy of the bedroom. She still has to call her brother and let him know that she needs to make a visit. That the pins are liable to start malfunctioning and she needs his assistance. As much as it sucks it's better than being here while they start shooting. They already made an advisory person knock on the doors to let everyone know they will be shooting a show in the area tomorrow. Whatever "Mikoto" doing is her business and none of mine. He had better things to do today.

 _What's my band from d12 doing in here? Technically counts okay let's finish this up_.

" _ **All evil spirits who come within 5 feet from her home will be cut from the teeters of this earthly plane. Let them find the sense of peace in whatever afterlife a wait for them."**_

She could hear the familiar howling of ghosts being forcibly pulled from this world. Cursing her name and calling me a whore. Nothing she hasn't heard before especially once it's done, they can finally move on to whatever's next. Finally done! She can go get breakfast. She got a full day ahead of with her little sister bonding and adjusting. This is a big switch up from New York there are a lot more rules on etiquette. The brainwashing gives a basic rundown. Like she now knows how to hold chopsticks properly and she has an idea of what's expected from me. The only positive of it but things like appropriate small talk is out of the depth of the brainwashing. Well, that's why Valeria (Sara) and she are going to the beach. We can people watch and get used using Japanese. Since neither of are used to speaking it. The only way to learn anything is to live it as her mom says.

She walked out of her room, her little sister is rubbing her eyes giving me quizzical look.

"Mia does she even need to ask?" She had smirk because she knows very well, she was she doing in her room and she wanted to tease me for it. She rolled her eyes at her knowing that she needed to remind her since she can tell she forgot already. She didn't need to look the future to know she forgot she didn't have the ability to see the ghost so why bother knowing that?

"Val, she had to do the ritual. Last time she didn't half of our building got possessed. She won't have to do this again unless we are forced to move again."

"I really miss New York sis." Valeria for her part was getting watery eyed.

"Me too, sis." She misses the chaos, the ability to just blend in because anything strange was atypical of New York.

"Come on mom is making breakfast it's your favorite chocolate chip pancakes."

Climbing down the stairs they could smell the aroma of buttery goodness wafting in their direction as we walked into the dining room, they could see their mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom!" We chorused together. The radio was playing something made it felt more like home, but she doubts that the neighbors would think so.

"It would be even better morning if you two got to work." Her mom is using her silly but bossy tone was always a welcoming tone first thing in the morning. It's familiar and made her feel comforted.

We went to the cupboard to get all the plates and silverware. She carried a jug of milk and juice. As her sister placed the silverware in the correct order. Her mom brought the stack of pancakes in the center as it always is for breakfast free for all. Enough for everyone but fluffy and perfect and their maple syrup! But when she cut up the pancake without syrup perfection all the same. Like entering heaven as a way to start the day.

"Can't we go to school under our own names? I don't want to be "Sara" I can barely keep the cover story they gave us straight in her head mom. It's not as if the people who want to kill us are Japan too right?"

"Well, honey we still need to keep cover you know the court case against Salinas gang is still ongoing. So no using your real names, no English and no Spanish either try not to bring unneeded attention to ourselves. I'm still having a hard time with all the things given in our cover story too and as misguided and idiotic as the guard cover story and alias? It's only until the case is over just see it as an adventure sweetheart."

Her mother was strong she can see the visible emotional pain in her aura, but she didn't have the heart to call her out for it. She had a fake smile when she mentioned the cover story and that we need to follow it. her mother didn't like this any more than either of us.

One of the hardest things was reminding her mother what happened. Reminding her mother how our lives got so upturned and messy. She was just a top-notch attorney one of the best. Her powers of telepathy, she can talk to animals and plants alike hearing the thoughts. Which more than once helped client or helped put a defendant away. But with being the best means death threats constantly. Especially with our background, we're a dime a dozen Hispanics are everywhere we fit right in most places. Racism against us is always bound to happen especially with the wealth her mother gained and the life we used to lead. In Japan, on the other hand, we stand out like a sore thumbs, unless we are disguised as something else. her mom's law firm was connected to a lot of organized crime and her mom sense of justice rang and she blew the whistle to both the government and to the DA's office to the surprise of no one. But considering the strings of crime syndicates and the people who have gone to jail and all the evidence the entire court case was ironclad and her mother gave her whoever is taking those people to jail are working with the giant file of evidence her mother left. But for us, as a whole family was put in the crosshairs. We were stuck in a rock and a hard place with not one but four attempts on lives foiled, true luck and bystanders. Which is why witness protection was given forcibly to us. It wouldn't be so bad if the people who were sent to keep up safe actually did their jobs and allowed us to go to the Midwest to some Podunk town instead of out of the country and brainwashed. So, they can save themselves the work of having to protect us. But changing names, making fake identities and brainwashing us to believe we were people were not. her mom now is running a business she started now. She must overhaul it and find someone to partner with since she rather be a lawyer again. But changing names, making fake identities, actually brainwashing us into a new identity is such a bad plan. There are so many factors of it going wrong, like us outing ourselves as she did in all the prior times. She had an active Instagram as her brainwashed persona 10,000 followers and rising. Anyone with half a brain would figure out I'm not a ganguro and the skin complexion is natural and not fake, notice the eyeliner and makeup. It's a mess of epic proportions and it makes me terrified that they could be so careless.

We are here now so all we can do is muddle through, so she can't take S. back home. She won't be able to study the way she normally would. Maybe she can find a workaround online somewhere, so she can still go to a university back in the states. Which she thinks will still count if she takes it within the year were back home by 2017. More than anything. But she hopes she's wrong. And the point of today of trying to get used to the way people behave and atypical small talk conversation. If we have stayed in hiding for the next ten years instead. That means her life is completely uprooted, finishing not only her junior but also her senior year in PK Academy her, going to college in Japan, going to work in Japan. I'm under no assumption she was going to get married in the next ten years or even engaged for that matter. So, getting used to everything here? What is and isn't appropriate is key to being able to get by unnoticed and safe.

"Alright, my darlings! I have to get the house stocked with food, I doubt I'll find everything we need in the market down the street! Enjoy your day trip to the beach and in public only call yourselves by your assigned names and in Japanese only. At home were still us we can speak in English and Spanish, there are no barriers and we will find a way to be able to contact our relocation officers. since we have no guards, no contact, and they did something completely stupid! They'll be lucky I don't sue for mismanagement and reckless endangerment. What if one of you two exposed us, or worse our abilities? I'm glad we are ourselves again."

Mom for her part seemed to be just over thinking and planning. She knows that she would ask Valeria for her expertise her being a hacker, she swears she's a technopath, but we weren't completely sure. Otherwise, I doubt mom, or I would have no clue how we are would be to get in contact with everyone we left behind and what happened to our apartment our stuff all we had was our clothes and some start-up money. We still need to figure out how to get home or give the guards a piece of our minds for throwing our safety for essentially throwing us to the wolves.

We gave our mom a wave goodbye let her know we would be back in the afternoon. She had the daypack for the beach with our bikini she under our clothes. She had some pocket money she and her sister were chatting away in conversation Japanese while we walked to the train.

The walk she knew was going to be filled with problems. her sister was a lot of things and she brought a lot of attention to herself when we go out back home. She would always have to keep an eye out for her. While she can take care of herself, she was telekinetic and hydrokinetic. If she wants, she could wash a group of men away like she was the ocean in human form, but she was so nice and didn't realize someone's intention and she had to be overprotective. Since she was so trusting, one of us has to be. Taking that proactive step by sending a wave of boredom to all the creepy and lustful men around us to have a peaceful walk. She had two goals today get a feel for the way peoples interact here and mimic their customs and make sure no sleaze bothers her little sister while we're trying to enjoy a warm day outside. It was great to see all these men who couldn't stop gawking at a baby sister? We're now bored out of their mind staring off into space trying to find something to entertain their minds if their constant staring at anything, everyone and anyone that wasn't me and her sister. The trip didn't take long. And the beach was a little more crowded than she expected so lowered the boredom feeling in everyone that wasn't me or her sister. And the attention was back on her. her sister is like the hope diamond or doe every idiot thinks he can touch like they are worthy, but she just doesn't want to see her hurt. Girls younger than her have been hurt a lot worst. She refuses to let her go through it when she can prevent it. It's not like we have a dad. Dad passed away when she was three, six months after Valeria was born. He was killed in a shootout in a sting operation gone wrong. He had just moved up to vice detective too.

The beach was so much more crowded than she expected! Apparently, everyone was up for taking in summer sun too. If all the families and pockets of people tanning were anything to by. She places the blanket down with a picnic blanket the attention on her sister was getting oppressive. Especially when she notices the crowd of young men encroaching behind us. She turns around and gives them a very mean glare, she swears she sees some guys drooling. With one look they seem to scurry away from a distance. They were looking in our direction and they are keeping space. It's all she can ask for apparently. Telling her sister stay right there, that she would get the beach chairs and the beach umbrella.

"Can you get the sunblock out? We don't need to get a sunburn today,"

She says looking at her sister who got started looking through her bag and the picnic basket to find it. Hoping her glare was enough to keep the creeps away from sister while she got some rented beach chairs to lay in. Even if we go swimming, we need a place to lay out and take a break and the blanket just won't cut it and being covered in sand on the way hope is not how she want to go home. She noticed a familiar face who did a double take as she walked past. She noticed his bandaged hands and the spiky hair. He didn't know me, but she did know him, and she also knew he wouldn't talk to me. He was shy and splutter under any attention of any girl kind of guy. But she sent a smile his way regardless, he was blushing bright red making me raise an eyebrow, as she passed him. Getting closer to the rentals building. His belief in dark reunion and his wild imagination is something she will eventually call him out on. But today wasn't the day. Especially since his little brother was with him and she didn't want to completely crush fantasy in front of his little brother. There are real conspiracy theories that are taking place right here right now. Honestly with the imagination and how inventive the ideas are he can make a manga based off those ideas he has. Hopefully, she can make him see that too.

the rental clerk was acting weird too there was a line for most of the other customers it was business usual then when it came to me?

A big dopey smile spread on the clerk's face and the other workers seem to stop what they're doing and watching me apparently.

"Well hello, miss! How may she help you on this beautiful day?"

The clerk's voice had a kind of dopey sound to it too. There was lust in his aura and she noticed there were similar romantic inclinations simmering in everyone's aura she looks behind me quickly taking note of the people behind me noting the pretty girls behind me feeling some relief that they were really focusing on the girls behind me she doesn't need guys creeping on her. Not like they ever actually do anyway.

"She needs two beach chairs and a beach umbrella please?"

"Right away miss and may she say miss if I'm not being too forward you are looking lovely in your swimsuit miss."

Well, now I'm self-conscious about her body in this bikini! This guy is really looking for an up sale through pointless flattery.

"That will be fifty yen altogether." She raised an eyebrow thinking for all of that I'm renting for the next few hours that's the equivalent of 50 cents back home. But I'm not going to argue. Cheap prices are great for me and bad for them.

"And I have these fine gentlemen help you take your things to your spot on the beach."

Three men came out from the back of the rental shack. They were different sizes lanky, bulky and the tall and muscular. The teal haired lanky one was flushing with a smirk in her direction as he held the umbrella. The pink haired bulky, one was completely red-faced almost like a tomato was clashing with hair. Then tall muscular purple haired guy seemed to have a dopey look similar to the clerk who helped me.

"Come along guys my spot is this way,"

She sounded chipper to anyone who was looking. But she was incredibly perplexed because she was wondering how she would drag all that stuff the chairs were easy, but the umbrella might get awkward. Though expressions on their where surprising just who had them acting so enamored? Probably some model on the beach or a pretty girl. Why do men fall over themselves for a pretty face, I'll never know? She notices she was going pass Kiadou again she waves even though he didn't know her yet. She kind of couldn't help it he's worked better but she knows she will be setting up her bestie up with him? she might as well be friendly to be a good wing woman, right? She notices the spot on the beach her sister and herself are sitting on was getting crowded. A bunch of guys of various shapes and sizes to standing around two of them with palm leaves fanning her sister who was slathering on sunblock as the guys parted and seem to drool more upon seeing me. There must be something in the water she swears. I'm going to actively ignore them. She needs to save her empathy powers for later.

"Hey, sis, I got the beach chairs!"

"Miki! The guys have been so sweet here! they noticed you walked away and decided to keep me company. One of them even ran off to get me a sun hat from the beach store isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Sara, that's great!" Inside she was thinking about how weird it is that all these guys are waiting on her sister like she's a princess. As her sister stood up to allow the guys to set up the chairs and the umbrella

"Do you need anything miss Sara? We will get it for you! How about you miss are you thirsty? No, but you are. What's your name?" It reminds me piranha feeding frenzy the way the guys were asking her sister and me twenty questions and we can barely keep straight who asking what.

"Really take it easy guys one question at a time please."

She was saying that with a chipper voice that sounded false even to her own ears, but they were making me nervous. She truly doesn't like this much attention but there is nothing she can do about for some reason the guys were just interested in me as they were her little sister. It's like her memory she showed Saiki, men would be attracted to a ham sandwich if they thought it would allow them to get out their urges. They must not realize her sister won't like them any better if they act like their interested in me. But she noticed she became the focus of the guy's attention. Dear lord is the lust in their aura palpable like fog of the pinkish auras the color of lust. In all the men surrounding me and her little sister men, young male teens are usually mindless to their hormones and desires.

"What is your name, lovely angel?"

"Me? I'm Aiura Mikoto. Well, I introduced to myself to all of you it's only polite you introduce yourselves to me." While she was curious, she was stalling because she felt uncomfortable with this much attention on her. Even if it is some weird convoluted way to date her sister and not her. Not that any of them are her type, to begin with, her visions. she could see her future with any one of them and all it pales, or saddening filled with mistrust or be treated like a prize. If that's not enough she knows none of them is her soulmate. In a lifetime every human being has six people in all the world who can complete you. Sometimes you never meet. Sometimes your sexuality isn't compatible. She knows two of her soulmates are women. She has no desire to be with a woman. Or you have an issue she has now with Saiki. He has no interest in anyone. And the idea of humoring them it seems cruel but, she was taking note of their introduction "accidentally" tapping a shoulder picking up their etiquette and how to behave whether as a woman or man its good way to pass it on too her sister and her mother too.

She noticed some of their names are familiar classmates that she knew she would run into at PK Academy her some people that are new to me. She swears her sister is drawing a crowd of guys the likes of a famous actress. She decides to get into the beach chair putting her feet in the rest as the clerk placed the beach umbrella in just the right way. They seem like they wanted to stay but the walkie-talkie had their boss telling them they needed to get back to work the register. They left with their head hanging. She barely noticed with the crowd of guys around us "Sara" passes the sunblock bottle to her. with her bikini designed as it is, makes it easier to cover herself slowly and meticulously in sunblock. She swears she saw some nosebleeds as she covered her legs, she gives a discreet eye roll "boy" as she lay back spread sunblock on her chest and neck and face waiting on it to dry, she planned to go swimming it isn't a day at the beach without that. She noticed on a commotion coming from the other side of the beach.

The guy who went to get her sisters sun hat was running back making long powerful strides as he ran, and it was impressive. She knew right away who it was there was no mistaking him his aura and guardian spirit. Even he can submit to her sister's charms? She may need to teach her little sister how to read other people intentions because her beauty is stronger than Teruhashi Kokomi. If even Hairo Kineshi, the boy who is all drive and no distractions? Is under her baby sister's spell of attraction. No one is immune, and she needs to be cautious in the future.

"Here lady Sara, I have but a simple token of her affection and let your radiance continue to show. She hopes that will be enough to show her care for the welfare of your body to protect it from the sun." He said with a strong voice that only a shining knight could pull off successfully. He ruins it by sweating like a hog the spot he looked like it was wet with the ocean wave.

"thank you that was very kind of you and thank for caring for her wellbeing. This is her big sister Mikoto!" her sister was making a face in a sense her aura was giving her way it showed her discomfort and slight annoyance and embarrassment.

He turned to me if she thought he was attracted to her sister? His aura almost gave me a heart attack because it wasn't lust there wasn't a drop of lust in his aura not what was in his aura was love like the first spark of it when he looked at me. It rocked me to her core. Trying to mentally collect herself like what she saw was just a part of her day to day and not the rarity that it was. Most guys are beings that are slaves to their own hormones and their desire to get naked and fool around. It was shocking to see romance brilliantly sprinkled in his aura if he was in love with me it would be a full inferno red when he would look at me. No, he had the first spark of falling in love, but it can't be directed at me. But her own eyes saw the difference in how his aura reacted to her sister and how he reacted towards me. With her sister, it was a concern and some attraction. The difference was palpable she felt her heart race well almost. He's not the first person to have the sparks of love at first sight, but it's the first time it's happened to me. Usually, it's just lust and greed that would swirl in the aura of most young men she met, not the spark of genuine romantic intentions. Hmm even if he isn't her soulmate? He would be a nice friend after all soulmates aren't set in stone. Just like the future it's ever-changing and expanding.

Before now she would say the future is bright and full of hope, but something changed this summer and now the future is filled with hatred and dread something she is upset by. But there is not much she can do. She needs to live for the here and now. Especially since she was miles and miles away from the epicenter of the worst, she hopes.

"Hello, miss I'm Hairo Kineshi she nice to meet you! I'm actually one of the lifeguards for the beach!" He wasn't being flirtatious but his spark of romantic feelings for me seemed to be rising the more he looked at me. Well someone has a legitimate crush on me, while she didn't want to fuel him, though she noticed she had forgotten one part of her body needs sunblock. She didn't want to burn her back I'm still susceptible to getting burned under the noon sun she may not turn red or become unable to move but her skin will peel painfully. And painful to the touch.

"If you don't mind and you put sunblock on her back, please?" He started blow steam out of his nostril his face impossibly red.

"Anything for you milady I would be honored to help you." His blush was rose red she flipped over on her back. She could hear the grumble from all the guys in the circle through the guy with the palm leaf was fine with the arrangement since she gave him her thanks. Attention is enough to keep someone placated, she guesses.

He got the squirting a liberal amount he was massaging her back. She wasn't worried about him getting handsy or touching what he knows he isn't allowed to see. This the same guy who carried a giant log by himself in order to not disappoint his fellow classmates. Finally finishing she felt a weight lifted and she was kind of grateful. He's probably one of the few guys on this beach she trusts not to pull anything with her sister much less me.

"Thank you so much Hairo!" She rolled her shoulder he unintendedly massaged her back. _Not that it was in pain, but everyone has stress boy does she have some._ Finally loosening a tension stress from she has over everything she has to get done. Taking out her phone as she leans over to her day bag.

"Hey, I know it's kind of sudden, but you seem nice can she get your cell number? She knows you need to get back to guard duty, so she doubts you'll have any more time like this. Plus, I'm planning on swimming she knows I'll be safe with you out there!"

She didn't mean to sound like she was flirting because she can see the crowd fuming and turn tail to get their own phones. What has she done?

"Don't worry miss Mikoto I noticed your number and I have it memorized."

As he got up, he tripped on his feet the swim shorts dropping showed us all his ass. which caused me to giggle she forgot he did that. He picked up his pants and ran to the lifeguard station. She notices his focus while on the swimmers he would look back at me every so often. She lay back letting the sunblock dry enough which was becoming easier since that guy was fanning me. And she thanked that guy every few minutes which caused the guy to kick the sand under his feet and get bashful. Man, even politeness riles these guys up! What is up with these guys. No one is that desperate for the consolation prize that is me. I'm pretty on a good day, not melt into a puddle beautiful like these guys were acting like that. That was her mother and sister. She spent a lot of time protecting them with that thought in mind. Her mom doesn't need her protection she's a telepath and hypnotist anyone wants to hurt her mother will believe they are most upstanding and hardest working prima ballerina the world has ever seen. Mom is no joke nor pushover. Now she needs to make sure the creeps to molest her baby sister the job her mom tasked me with when she was seven years old and punch a group of guys on the playground who tried to take her away older boys. She realized she would she always defend her little sister after that she decided to put me in martial arts and gave me a talking to for actually fight those guys.

She felt right at home swimming for as big as her loner streak is? She was her schools swim team. It was a good way to get a scholarship and the only thing that loves more than water was freshly baked cinnamon bun. She floated lazily her sister was subtly messing with the surf creating surfable waves. Making her lazy float more like laying out at sea. She can hear a rush as the guys from earlier, getting excited. The guys had stopped crowding us and instead decided surfing to get our attention would be the way to go.

"Hey, sis?" She opens an eye to see "Sara" is having a ball playing with the ocean currents.

"Yeah?"

The show is about to begin if she cramps up from laugh will you carry me? She uses her silliest voice. The vision was hilarious, and she just had to see it with her own eyes.

"In your dreams ask the boy toy to save you."

She sticks her tongue out at her little sister not really knowing who she was referring to.

The first fool started paddling out to the waves calling out, he was grinning like a loon as he yelled out

"Mikoto, Sara I'll ride this glorious curl in your honor!" This blonde dingus is confident _this is gonna be good. He really seems to think he's the hottest thing since the sun._ She could hear the giggles coming from her. The suppression was contagious as she treads the water hoping her sides don't split from trying to stop laughing. She needs to see this with her own two eyes. He paddles out a little further her sister summoning a large wave like out of a movie. It was huge the guy wasn't ready for this and the wavering smile on his face. She could stop the giant smile on her face that was a mile wide.

"Hey, make sure he doesn't hit the rocks?"

"Gotcha."

The wave came but his shaky legs he took the position his stance wobbly like a newborn calf he tries to turn the board only spectacular wipe out. The yell was hilarious and couldn't help the mocking laugh one after something similar would happen some succeeded trying honestly, she was all but busting a gut at their pathetic at impressing her little sister she swears someone from the shore tried a boogie board in our honor and got a face full of sand and he walked away head hanging in shame. It's mean to laugh at them but at the same time she just wanted to spend a day uninterrupted with her little sister and this parade of guys were ruining it and she can even distract them long enough for it sticks. And she can't push her powers right now if she did, she would draw a lot of looks from the passersby and everyone in general. Making her wish winter was here. So, she can ignore that little side effect and use her powers unrestricted. If this how much attention, they get at just the beach? She doesn't even want to imagine school. Considering we are in different grades she can't watch out for her sister if some doofus pushes her boundaries. But watching these idiots go out of their way to impress her little sister? Is hilarious all the same plus if all else fails mom can always a hypnotic suggestion on her little sister, we really don't need the world taking notice of her or us for that matter.

She was doing lazy swim laps. As some of the guys that had been left behind on the beach had followed us into the water. Who thought it prudent to get closer to us in the ocean allowing her sister to copy her movement. But not let the surf carry them away while they stayed where they were. It was a fun day filled with laughs between the two sisters laughing at the guys making idiots of themselves especially considering they forcefully got both their numbers I doubt either was texting any of them. The only person she actually considering texting at all was Hairo himself since he would be the ideal work out buddy while shooting is going on. She needs to keep in shape somehow before she tries out for the swim team and keeping her legs in peak form is a good way to do just that.

That's how the day was spent just watching a bunch of random guys making fools of them for the affections and attention. Only to sabotage them for the most part. But at the same, some didn't need that at all since they were a bunch of gawking teens if Sara so much as waves at them, they pass out from the shock of the action. They had a fun chat with each other and having a splash fight like they were kids again. When we got out of the water the crowd of guy jumped from their position picking up our bag and our stuff asking us where we were heading, some offering us rides in their cars, but I really didn't want these guys showing up at house at all hours serenading the house and Kusuo setting off the sprinklers or worse she couldn't stop the mental wince of them being petrified and placed randomly around the city closets because they are being annoying to me and everyone. I mention we are taking the train and they helped us take our stuff there. I started emitting the feeling of boredom something my sister shrugged off and the guys dispersed quickly as we made our way to the train. making the ride nice and relaxing at everyone was ignoring us.

She felt a sense of relief finally making it to the house the first thing put the basket filled with stuff in the hall closet. The swimsuits already in the laundry because only one thing was truly calling her name more than anything after a day spent on the beach. There's nothing more suit then was taking a shower to get all the sea salt and sand off her body scrubbing all of it off her body. Making sure to get all the crud was in her hair from a day spent having fun with her sister even though she knows it wasn't as fun as she thought since the crowd of guys who were entranced in her little sister and wouldn't stop bugging us and would follow us everywhere.

She could hear her sister happy screams, there was a secondary reason. She took her sister it would give her mom enough to get rig similar to the one her sister had back home since for all we know the government sold her rig or took it for some stupid reason. Who knows? She knew one thing her little sister wanted to question her friendly than the normal attitude towards a certain enthusiastic redheaded lifeguard.

"Hey, big sis?"

"Yeah Val."

"Is that sweaty red-haired guy whose ass we saw? Really, that's you're Mr. Right?" Valeria wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No."

"Then why give him your number and promise to text him?"

"I've seen how nice he is in a pinch remember she knows."

"Mm, big sis just remembers," She turned to me, she was sighing like she was exasperated wiping her face. In that moment, she realized her little sister wasn't as naïve as she thought she was. She was well aware but doesn't want to overly complicate her own life by being a downer. Her powers didn't make people seem to be black and white like mine or mom could, so she tries to do her best and believe the best in people.

"Don't lead a guy on, if you aren't interested. You're a pretty girl you don't want to seem trashy. we still don't know all the rules here you know being flirtatious or super friendly can give the wrong idea. We're not back home being socially reclusive is the norm here. You know the numbers. Hell, you see the future if you don't see one with this guy? Why dangle a carrot of one in front of him? What are you hiding sis it seems like you know something the and haven't told the rest of what it is?"

"Sis, he may not be a soulmate but he's a sweetheart. And a solid friend to have, you know who her soulmate is, and the other options are unreachable currently. We have as much stake in our destiny as the clouds shape it never stays the same length or shape and it changes on whims. I'm going, to be honest, we could end up staying here for a long time, if mom meets her soulmate which I'm going, to be honest, is very likely and none of us going to like this very much, or if you never get in contact with the higher ups. With that in minds, we might not want to go home in the next few years. Better to be and make some friends she knows she can trust then making others force themselves upon me like at Eleanor Roosevelt High."

Valeria (Sara) could feel a shadow just fall over Amelia (Mikoto). She knew sounded dreary but seeing the future sometimes means knowing the worse futures. Her sister seemed to accept that explanation with a raised eyebrow like she wanted to go on about her supposed love affair with Hairo and why him, she is being nice to him. When she usually only nice to family and little kids. Probably wanting to ask her who mom's soulmate was so she can prepare for that if it comes to pass. But her sister was too excited to get started the computer was her first love maybe we should just admit she's a low level technopath because the way she just bypassing the security and somehow already contacting the head of the witness protection with her mother feeding her the legal terms and the fact we can bring up a suit of negligence citing that eventually she would be needed her to be court and they need to send a guard for when that time eventually comes for starters. It was a back and forth with her mother taking no prisoners and telling the head of the department her demands. While reasonable made me proud at how ruthless she was. He mentioned that she needed to be in court in late September for the testimony and it should be wrapped up and resolved by the second week of October. They're more asking about how much breach of protocol and there would be a few people would be fired and the fact that you were asked or even given a choice about location and names goes against the typical procedures and relocation. And the rogue agents in question will never be hired by our government again since there is something very wrong suspect to the method involved since they are something done to innocent civilians

Though they did something even more tricky. They've merged the fake identity with the real one meaning that their so entangled that even if our whole family was free to go home? our last name and our fake names are connected they have borderline erase our actual identities something that irked me when I realized that me being called Mikoto was accurate since it is my name now officially as well as Amelia so it's now contentious about what I call myself at all times.

Her own thoughts were rapidly coming going and going but all a part of a whole as her thoughts. where on the position she was in and the one she left behind. the person she would love to be and the person she was forced to be. And the memories of the year I didn't live. If the kind of person she was She would rather be a loner and spend the rest of high school on the fringes. Someone overlooked and unnoticed that's what she wanted since other people, especially with aura reading where easy to figure out. How someone felt about her child's play. if someone hates her in, she could read it if they find felt about her whether boring or whatever they feel about me was easily read. But PK academy had two routes and the irony of meeting Kusuo cemented you either avoid friendships and they are forced upon you or make your own and assimilate. if I had no powers, I would be able to blend in even be forgotten like the person Kusuo aspires to be the perfectly average student someone who so unremarkable his name would be being called John Smith so plain and forgettable.

My thoughts turned to the so-called 'love' I left behind. Though I never dated him, and I refused to, but my sister would tease me about since she met him. Dylan's interest was more in a desire of conquest nothing long-term or true. His aura gave him away. He was a miasma of teenage hormones and lust. He tried to join that inner circle of friends that had been forced upon me. But in that way, he was like Kokomi. They think their interest is pure in others. Like their doing the world a favor by showing interest in someone "unpopular" and their attentions would make them happy. But they are morons and dickheads, their attraction is superficial once they get the reaction or action, they were hoping for they move on. She was thinking she's sweet, but she sees herself as God's beloved. Who knows maybe Kusuo is right. She, Amelia Vista was more beautiful than Teruhashi Kokomi. It would be just desserts to get her down a few pegs, **you don't say God loves you so much without thanking God for such fortune** as her grandmother taught me. It brings bad things and luck. She wasn't overly superstitious or religious for that matter. But her grandmother taught me everything she knows about dealing with ghost seeing spirits and auras. Her grandmother taught me the rituals she uses. She's never steered me wrong before. So, her saying to thank god and make sure do so constantly for any good thing that comes your way? She wouldn't say it if there wasn't a grain of truth to it? Right, this is the same woman who knew how to advert fated symbols like the mark imminent of death. Her grandmother was the strongest psychic I've ever met.

Until she met Kusuo who blew her own metrics of psychic power out of the water. Making her own powers feels insignificant and weak in comparison. He was in a class all his own almost on the level of a demigod with the number of powers he contained. Teleport, time travel, telepathy, hypnotism their things like turning people to stone and the ability levitate and borderline fly by doing so. He's too much power in one person she can get the desire to tell everyone screw off. Since they wouldn't get it. She knows that she thought she was uniquely overpowered until she met him. And she comes from a family of psychics. her sister her mom and her cousins all inherited psychic abilities. Different ones but not as much as me. Or as unique. her youngest cousin Margarita used her aura reading and cytokinesis to make her life a little easier. Her brother Franklin was a technopath he and my sister were the same age their more most her first cousins had a variance of powers some of her aunts and uncles, on the other hand, the genes skipped them entirely.

But their some hope of seeing them now that her sister contacted the boss man in charge of witness relocation. maybe we'll all be home by next year then again with what I know is coming. But compared to the wave of insanity and stupid I'm better off staying right here for the time right here at this rate might as well find a way of having citizenship under her real name. She can talk to the rest of her family at this rate! they assume all of us are dead. they knew we are in danger, but they were told we would be able to contact them. that as well I knew I had a lot of things to think about.

My thoughts are rapid fire and I need to calm down I have a lot of time. Plus, I need to relax for tomorrow. I'm going jogging then school shopping tomorrow and I already saw what happened if I go alone to jog. Since I don't want to be harassed by a mob of strangers I don't know. Plus, I want to get away from the shooting of that show and I really don't want to deal with the movie star. Mom is opening her business tomorrow. begrudgingly and I want to show my mom support in her new business. I have no doubt my little sister will find out what has happened to our stuff and finding some way to communicate with everyone. So, inviting Hairo is the best option plus he wouldn't let some idiots mob me. Though I have to be clear I don't know the town and that his help would let me get used to it. That isn't a date and I was interested in friendship thankfully I can foresee how to do just that.

Final note: The concept is simple. I'm essentially doing a character rebooted to a stronger more knowledgeable person. That's interacting with the world, without the main character taking the show. Since the story is from both of their perspective and not just Kusuo's. Mikoto because that's who she is, she is a main character, who both need a lot of attention and development. Maybe I just really like dual the main perspective. Where the main character isn't just one person but two people. Who have personalities while similar are very different people. I'm trying something different using third person perspective something I've never done constantly since it takes a lot longer because it's not my style and I honestly feel like the chapter is lackluster because I changed my format to try something different. I'll probably update this next month. mostly because I'm playing catch up with all of my fics not just this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This came to me as the shock of inspiration as always, I own nothing all I have ever own is my plot. Let's see if my comedy styling is up to snuff if the story is any good leave me some feedback it keeps me writing you do know, that right? I own nothing but my plot. I would have already the second season dubbed right now.

Well, now that weirdness is finally done and over with? I'm going to put off what I heard and what I could see with clairvoyance. Shaking my head wondering what she could be doing since there seems to a lot of focus in her dancing. Maybe it's a ritual or something who know it isn't any of my business. Maybe one day I'll ask what she's doing, but first I would need to care the reason she does anything. Seeing how I have a chance to get her out of my life if I help her, she might be gone and off my block before school starts. I was trailing off in my thoughts when I have a bigger problem I need to deal with. My mother had a smile on her face, and my father was sitting down waiting at the table.

Taking my place at the table taking a deep breath. Breakfast right in front of me giving my mother a smile as she looked in my direction. Getting myself a nice helping and trying to get my mind off the fact of what my day is going to entail.

I need to call Kusuke and let him know I'm coming to London and that we need to make sure this doesn't happen again. If the pins need to be a redesigned or at least made sure they aren't as destructible and as easily crushed. The pins can be crushed and taken off by anyone. So yeah it might be for the best if the dampening device where a lot more practical and don't seem dangerous or like I could be "hurt" by my own pins. I could take one of the pins out and send the message to my brother, but I'm not trying to piss him off. Plus, I'm not sure if he still wearing that protective tiara still. Or if he's even created it yet. While it makes him look like a weirdo, but he wouldn't listen to my opinion on that he seems like a want to be a princess. With clairvoyance I can see some bit and pieces how's the day is going to go. Taking into account the time difference it's relatively late in London, but I already foresaw he is still up.

Picking up the phone already feeling a creep of the annoyance of having to call him like I always do. Knowing he would be condescending and cocky about the fact. Usually, mom or dad are the ones who call him, but this needs to be resolved quickly, and the fourth time around we need to change something and actually working with my brother on this, so it doesn't fall apart over anything would be great. That means placating to his ego considering he hates me, and I really don't care for him either. Considering I have the memories of living through this year four times. And I still recollect the fact the reality where I was dead, and my brother spent years trying to go back and time and save me. Though that's not his mentality now. It's clear to me for as much as he wants to say that he hates me, and he wants me dead? He wouldn't know what to do with himself if I were, but I doubt I could ever get him to realize that fact.

Hearing the ringing of his phone. I take a deep breath hoping the ensuing ulcer is worth dealing with him.

"Hello, it's Kusuke, and it's very late, it better be important."

"Hello, big brother." I try to be my politest, but I can tell he is already formulating his answer, as always, he doesn't disappoint.

"I figured you would come calling for help. What is it now little brother?"

"The subliminal message, I put on the pin? Isn't strong enough and people have seemed to be taking them off to the dismay of everyone since those powers are too much. I need you to modify them into something more workable and ignorable."

"I see. I see you want them to be not as easy to break and not bring attention to yourself. The question is why should I help you at all?" The fact the pins are being cumbersome aren't really my problem, is it? It's more of your problem."

Why can't Kusuke ever do anything because we're family? He just has or be an ass.

"Because if my powers ever unleashed, I crush the planet in my sleep?"

"Fine be here in an hour you remember my dorm room not like I was getting any sleeping anyway." He sounded grumbly, but that's not my problem.

I got an hour maybe I can buy that ring and put him at ease and allow him to win one. If I know my big brother at all and I do he's probably not going to want to win caused by something that can actually hide my powers. Knowing him, he wants the win without any of my powers or with my strength is still on because he's a masochist. As much as he hates not being best? Beating me with technical know-how by his own discovery gives him a thrill. Even if it is beyond weird. Noticing the time, I might as well just go and try to not to let on about anything or give him any reason to graduate faster but knowing him he's keeping tabs on me again. He may not know, but I still haven't forgiven him for what he pulled by buying plane tickets for Kaidou And Nendou. What should've been a quick trip to London was game of tag and an extra-long plane ride Nendou being rowdy and distressing the stewards and Kaidou assuming there were dark reunion agents on the flight. Even going so far sneaking into first class to spy before the flight attendant had enough. If her thoughts were not in enough, she launched Kaidou back to his seat especially rough. When it looks like he was dizzy and passed out from the shock, it was unbearable. I really wish Kusuke isn't contemplating similar shenanigans again that, but I can't punish him for that not like he knows he did it. But I pray to whatever deity is listening he doesn't cross that line again. Because I doubt mom would be happy if I dangled my brother over a giant chasm, hmm the grand canyon sounds right. But my thoughts are jumbled and all over the place, but I blame the changes my new neighbor who is almost a completely different person so much, so I honestly don't know how to classify her even in my mind. But consider what I can glean she pretty much brings a lot of attention to herself and prefers being alone. She almost the opposite of the gyaru girl, who was at one-point nude in my bed or called me her . This girl from what I can glean is attracted to me but has no illusions that I feel the same way about her. Or that I ever would, she was more worried about something that's coming in her own life than to make it her goal to make me feel what she does. It's refreshing, but it has me on my toes because I really don't know what to expect. Especially since it's not just her, her whole family are psychics too. Her mother being another telepath it's so strange to meet another psychic much less an adult. Other than reliving this year I had never met anyone who had my abilities. I had run into a lot of fakes and pretenders. The real thing is rare and something a small microscopic.

Though I doubt their someone more powerful than me. If there were the planet would've been annihilated ages ago, but it still stands. Almost as if I summon interest my father started watching a news report of bra thief in the next town his target large breasted women, and he was donning a mask. Yup as Safe and as healthy as it ever is. Even if Koro-sensei exists as a contrast to that statement It makes sense that private laboratory would be brainless enough to mess with antimatter like its toy. Have they heard of the scientific method having ethics? But I already stopped the mouse from destroying the moon; instead, it blew a bunch of satellites. Which caused a lot of damage since the explosion was a chain reaction destroying all the satellites in orbit and the debris hit the ground. Injuring hundreds but still, he's the closest to a real threat, and he will be ended by his own students I've seen that eventuality. With my own two eyes when he let it slip, he would detonate by the end of the school year. He's my rival in strength and power at least he thinks so, and his ending isn't really something I ever need to involve myself with. It's not my problem nor something I should stop even if I could. And I could go on a whim. But considering what cursory look into his mind? Makes Toritsuka look like a saint compared to that overt perverted mind. A beloved teacher of his students aside. He was and technically still is the world's greatest assassin. One of the men that had no name but the one bestowed upon him made those who know the name shakes in their boots. Like a boogeyman or an urban legend never identified never name but only captured because his apprentice gave him over to a government scientist.

Shaking my head, I had more pressing matters, and that issue would resolve itself. But honestly, all these changes are making me contemplative. Keeping in my brother's location, I teleport in the room.

Popping into the dorm room, it is wall to wall room was cavernous and spacious. The computer was center stage and looking monstrous with several external drives and technical tools where it seems like he was working on creating something if the soldering iron still slightly smoky. Being a scholarship student in Cambridge had its perks, I guess. Looking towards the couch as my older brother had been preening as I stared at his room. He sat in an armchair drinking his piping hot coffee with an air of superiority pinky out with a nondescript mug.

"You know little brother," Kusuke raised an eyebrow as he got out of his chair moving over to his desk.

"In order to fix the pin, I will need to knock you out, and I don't mean asleep I remember that earthquake you caused when the pin fell out before I left for college. And you were asleep when that happens. I think if I put you into a coma, I think it might be enough to ensure I have enough time to fix the pin or better yet make the pin something that works better than the pin design." He seems to be thinking of something. Assuming he wants to do some change, he must really like the challenge.

"The idea of upgrading and making these inhibitors stronger and more durable that takes a lot of time. I'll be working most of tonight to get this upgrade done."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

"Think nothing of it. I know mother would love to hear that I upgraded your inhibitors when you asked for it."

And the crux of why he's being so accommodating and nice finally reveals itself. That's what he gains other than lording over his technical prowess but gaining mom's brownie points? That's priceless, and Kusuke knows that. He's probably trying to finagle having them not turning his room into a storage room.

I'll let her know you got my word giving him the pill and a water bottle chugging the medicine down with the water laying down on the large bed as the medicine worked quick

The sleep feels almost natural as my eyes closed and the dreams started to play like a film just for my mind alone.

Kusuke point of view

"Well, I could kill him? He's just sleeping on my bed." He says out loud talking to no one but himself shrugging his shoulder. But even then, his words sounded in jest. Like he wasn't really serious. He knew the reactions. He could get away with killing his brother vulnerability and the ability and intelligence for it.

But I assume that mom would be mad if I did, she would know I did it some way somehow. I wouldn't be able to move in when I graduate in the next few months. But this? Taking out the first pin and nothing changed and nothing happing release the breath he was holding. He came up with an idea in the hour, and I already had a redesign in place, and I have the circuitry in place I just need to make sure and that it's good enough that mom doesn't talk about taking my room. Finishing up the coding both items in hand correctly making sure the coding and feedback loop is correct having more sophisticated knowledge of engineering and getting my doctorate in it helps especially when the original was the work of novice with this? I'm sure it's more then what he expected from me in a short amount of time. But considering the free time I have between getting my international medical license and the double doctorate in biochemistry and quantum engineering and mechanics.

I have a lot of free time since the projects in question take minutes, I leave the homework and papers and cases something that takes no time at all. Though taking notes of my little brother vitals and overall health. Knowing the bracelet and ring I had in mind to replace the pins would be a lot more durable and greater ability dampening his powers and making them more controllable as the ring as its lifting and rising. With the bracelet acting as the pin but a lot more sophisticated as it works as a natural dampening effect on any extra natural psychical ability even if Kusuo wanted to? He couldn't throw a ball to the moon he couldn't unless he presses a button on the bracelet. I've come to realize that the more you try to suppress his abilities the worse it is. It would be better for the world if he died but greater still if Kusuo could control truly abilities, so he's not a danger to everyone.

Suppressing his abilities didn't help if anything made him more dangerous every time he broke because he is training for the amount, he truly possesses but this way he hopefully won't need the inhibitors forever. But as a measure for the best at least my conscious can be at ease and mom will problem let me move back in when I graduate in a few months. If it seems like we are getting along, I can directly harass my little brother versus having to do in a convoluted way. Which would cause a chain reaction, Kusuo would never interact with me first not unless something or someone urged him too. So, I made the bracelet has one more it keeps a data log of who he interacts with. Seems wrong but I know my brother, and he would never ask my help unless he has no choice and he didn't have to, and that warrants a more thorough investigation. But making the thing discreetly noting everything and everyone Kusuo contact with to see what changed. For him to even listen to someone else advice? That means he's letting someone other than mom advise him, and I won't believe it until I see it for myself. Working harder on making the bracelet as no descript as possible while having the controls necessary.

Back to Kusuo point of view

 _ **The dream was the oddest thing I've ever experience since I don't truly dream but lay in a void of darkness; it's both peacefully but initially unnerving as a kid. Dreaming like an average person isn't something I ever did. And something I openly admit never thought worth that much interest. If you have never dreamed before dreaming doesn't seem like something of interest it the same concept of being born blind. If you never had sight, you don't really miss what you never have. It's like a film only I could witness it's so strange. It almost seems like a vision, but I was dancing at a school function. I was dressed in a suit and tie and was smiling; it almost felt like a nightmare. As this doesn't seem like anything I would do willingly, but it was changing like something out of a romantic comedy. Of me dancing with someone who's out of focus but smiling at the person as we seemed to enjoy ourselves and not really care who's watching, but I didn't look like myself either my hair was brown, and I didn't wear my glasses. I seemed normal perfectly ordinary. I felt almost a longing for what that version of could've been and what should be. I thought it, and my heart hurt. The way I am now? I doubt I could ever handle a connection like that. Everyone and everything looks like a heap of muscles or and an army of skeletons. That version of me didn't have pink hair could work hard in school could be whoever he wanted to be without being singled out or consider strange or someone of note unless he chose to be.**_

But the whisper of sleep was fading and consciousness coming back. As he opened his eyes blinking back as the sunlight was drizzling back into the room through the very heavy looking drapes.

"Morning sunshine? Was it nice and restful, have a nice dream?" Kusuke had a very fake cheery but very condescending tone.

"Hmmph."

"Well I swapped your pins out for a bracelet and a ring it's pretty intricate a hell of a lot more sophisticated than the pins, but I have no doubt you'll figure out how it works." Coming through his mind for all the pertinent information about the bracelet.

"That was a lot more than I expected from you Kusuke this is a lot better than I expected to thank you."

"It's nothing just remember to keep you word brother."

"Yeah yeah."

"Goodbye."

Not even giving him a second glance. Teleporting into his actual bedroom taking note, it's turning two in the afternoon and spent most of the day sleeping in England. He could find something to occupy his time picking up the manga on the table reading try to push away the dream he was having and not make himself sad and what could never be.

Final note: Yes, he can teleport that far. He once teleported to Texas out of fear so teleporting to London can be just as easy. I know a melancholic and mundane, ending. even a dream sequence hopefully you liked what I was going for Kusuke. I started realizing if Kusuke really wanted to kill his little brother he could have done it after he masked his mind. Like really think about it. If you can hide your thoughts from a mind reader, it makes it easier to kill them duh. So, when I realize that it made it easier to decide what his motive to "kill his little brother" he's messing with his brother on what I call a level he can actually have fun with. But he's a sadomasochist even then he lacks ethics. You know the drill show support, and I'm glad to be back and writing. I openly admit that I will have moments of cross over elements because I heard it happened in canon. With a lot of the specials and extras.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 she just wanted to jog today!

Author note: welp I just had to make this chapter since it tickled my funny bone. At the moment this story has a lot of general moments fic in a sense it's all about shenanigans but eventually, the plot will rear its ugly head, and when it does it's around the time the kid's gloves come off.

The morning rose nicely. She noticed her new phone. Taking note of all the guys, she met yesterday were sending a text, the only ones who hadn't are the ones who didn't get her number. More than thirty text messages some bolder than others. All she has now is regrets for giving it. She didn't even remember half of their names but the cheeky texts and sold off the bold statement of asking her out. Or asking that if they could meet up with me again. Calling her gorgeous and beautiful and asking me to have a beautiful morning. Some of the messages were dirtier, sexual messages in nature. Most were ignored by her; she didn't want to give them hope or encouragement. She instead tried to make a formal message response to Hairo.

On the other hand, she knew regardless of anything; he wants to be friends with everyone above all else. Even if his intentions seem to be romantic as odd as that seems to her. Apparently, there is still that chivalrous guy that was in her visions. As he asked me about her morning before his morning jog. She did answer him with a text. She tells him it was super early she wouldn't go jogging until it was a little later in the day and he mentioned he might join me when she does.

At least I'll have a familiar face to jog with. The only positive? Being that hairo's a nice guy and his positivity is infectious, and he can be a great friend to spar with and can keep me from getting rusty. Her attention is getting diverted

I can hear the rapid typing. Valeria is already getting started on dealing with the insanity. Of our relocation and what happened to all our stuff and our dog, what happened Loki!

Today little sis is staying in the house since mom rebought her sister rig, she knows Valeria has already made sure to scramble our location and the IP now states we're off the coast of Antarctica and Norway back and back. She was going to get in contact with the director of the witness relocation and let him know that we are not only unprotected. Worse in a country where we don't speak the language. She can already tell how she's going to word the email. She still has to make sure the email isn't intercepted which is a possibility according to Valeria who was the most tech savvy one in the family. She sees things differently than she does. But she has something to do while they are shooting that tv show. They started test shooting half an hour ago, but Kusuo had already left. I haven't seen him since last night, but I doubt I ever would that way he can get things sooner, and he can nap on his big brother's couch and get used to the time zone for the next day or so. Shooting is supposed to be done in four days. Well if someone doesn't spot me that is. Then it's going to be two weeks of this shooting of the new show instead. As long as I'm not detected by it should be fine.

At the moment she had no leads on Loki's whereabouts. And she was worried about our dog he is the best especially since mom checked him out before we took him home. Having someone in your life who can talk to animals and be understood by them? That has its perks, and apparently, not all pets love you unconditionally as we love them. Loki was a sweetie pie loyal and kind, and great protector had kept more admirers off her case than anything _she could have done herself. Almost ripped Dylan head off whenever he came to the house or came along with the people who begrudgingly she allowed to be her friends. Loki being her most faithful friend as a pet she never worried and had so many great days with him._ A morose smile rose on her face the humor of that moment and the pang of loss clear on her face.

Almost like her sister could read her thoughts. Like the worries were apparent on her face, but she was an open book to her family. But a wall of nothing, to anyone else.

"sis don't worry I'll find our dog that she promises you. From what she can tell from her digging into their databanks. Most of our stuff went into storage, and she was able to secure our stuff coming back through a secure delivery company. Super discreet and private usually works with celebrities or the elite but she did a job for them to tighten up their security. She missed our clothes. She knows we need to fit the role, but that doesn't mean we can't have them. She located what warehouse has your, stuff mom, it should be here by the end of the week."

"otherwise get into a routine try not to stick out though honey." Her mother said raising an eyebrow at her sister sly mention of hacking into a government agency file. But knowing her, she's overlooking the legal issues because the house is barren, and she wants her power suits and dresses back.

"I, unfortunately, have to get to work, starting a café won't open itself." The newly minted Mrs. Aiura was smiling, but it's weary in her eyes, but she was a confident woman, and it was notable in her walk. As she confidently walking to the car. Waving at us as we looked through the window. I pulled out and drove away.

"little sis, you can handle being on your own today?"

"I'll be fine. I need to send an email to our cousin. We need to make sure they know we are fine and if any of them have Loki. So, we can get him back. Don't worry big sis! Get back into your routine if anything takes note of where everything is, i want to get to a game shop soon. I need to let out my rage! Google map only knows so much." She gave me her barracuda smile her competitive side was out at full force once I give her an address.

"You got it, sis, I'll note the address if I find any in town." She starts stretching by the door wearing a sweatband tying her laces tight on her sneakers. Her sports bra seemed a bit skimpy, but she needed something supportive and allowing me some free movement. The tight jogging pants are hugging her hip snugly. Her Bluetooth headphones in her ears and her phone strapped to her arm

"Lock up the front door. I'll be back for lunch."

"Ya got it sis see you later."

Stretching her spine looking in both directions turning on her Spotify. Glad she can listen to the punk stations while she was working out something that can make her heart pump faster. Her legs pounding the pavement, the stride was a perfect form that her old gym teacher had drilled into her classmates and me in her childhood. Her footstep taking a powerful step with each motion forward. The wind blowing through her hair. Her heart beating against her ribs, her muscle slowly feeling that oh so familiar burn in her legs. True freedom not as good as swim but just great to be back to something she enjoys.

Looking at the scenery as she started running seeing many strange faces. Keep them in mind life is funny that the world is a small place. Noting the auras of the people she passed noting the strength and difference in the people the ghosts that would occupy the same space varying in intensity some spots to cleanse in the coming months. Noticing the clubs. Making a quick note of where it is. The desire to dance was something that feels new to me, but she expected it might happen. That's what came from how many times I've unwittingly repeated this particular year. Of her life partying and skimpy clothing is a part of me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a full-on party girl. Every once and while is enough for me. I'll probably go partying tonight. Her vision had foreseen her running into Pipi at that club also the hot shot movie star is going to be there too, but he will be in VIP section all night and not even notice her, so all around. A great night will be had after all.

Thank the deities that she questions exist, that crazy and famous aren't her type. She has no interest in dating some actor that only really cares about looks. She notices a male crowd following after her as she jogged. Great, their lust clouds are all over the place! _Have they never seen a girl jogging before?_ This is beyond annoying. If she changed directions, it will only cause a bigger crowd of onlookers. Though she'd a destination in mind since she wanted to lose there no one else better of making others buzz off by unintentionally making you feel inferior then Hairo who is only two blocks away stretching before running another two miles. The guy is a machine! He's already done ten! If all fails, she can probably run into the legendary "miss wants to be the perfect woman" between getting there. Kokomi is considered prettier things won't change that I remember who I truly am. Knowing that should at least lose half of these guys right if not all of them. As she rounded the corner, she saw her walking past as she seems to be shopping.

A group of guys surrounding her like they worked for her, holding her bags and keeping her company as well. Mikoto keeping her mind on the destination though she kept her mind on the entourage she had accrued praying to any god listening that the guys would see the bluenette and be caught in her web instead. As she noticed instead of the herd of guys thinning upon seeing the "Most beautiful girl in the world? " It had grown with Teruhashi's admirers joining the rest of the sheep in following her around. Abandoning the bluenette with her bags. _Goddamnit, I'm not Mary. I don't enjoy being followed by a bunch of sheep!_ The fuck _! Damn you Saiki for jinxing it_. _Why are they all over me!_ An idea quickly coming to her knowing Hairo was nearby going towards that direction catching up to him.

"Mikoto! How lucky of you to run into me! I see that you brought of a bunch of running enthusiasts with you!"

There was a murmur in the crowd of young men. Who some at seeing the familiarity walked off head hanging in defeat? Others seeming confused at who he was and how they met.

"Yeah if anything I've been going easy you know? You know a jogging path where we can go all out?" She was batting her lashes the affection he has for me was rising in that legitimate romantic feeling from Hairo. As she could see in his aura and the lust from the others was rising. Hopefully not that not encouraging to rest of them. But who knows with men she told Dylan to bug off constantly only for his lust and hormones to have him at her heels constantly? She was able to scare everyone off with a look but somehow not Dylan.

I think she knows the place follow me; he gave me a smile that made her heart tingle a little. Started jog and the place was a long jogging path on that would be a cakewalk for me but lose the cattle tagalongs.

"Sure, let's go." Following along at the same pace most of them were not used to working out this much, and you can tell from the way they were huffing and puffing most already collapsing like flies' others lasting a bit longer trying to keep up. As the buildings are fading out the suburban neighborhood and the wooden park area took up the horizon.

"Hey, we're getting close to the path you brought a bottle of water with you?"

She could almost slam her head in the nearest tree. She forgot her own her worries consuming her thoughts for too long. She was in such a rush to get out she forgot it.

"Don't worry let's stop for a bit theirs a convenience store up ahead. I'll buy you a bottle?"

"Sure, let's go."

Going into the convenience store was like going into a frenzy with all the other clingers followed using overhearing she was missing a water bottle. For the rest of the water bottle, and they all took it upon themselves to each, but all typed of brands one already had a cooler with ice and bunch of bottled waters already inside

 _This is too much too strange!_

"Guys!" She yells out to the group of them. Catching all of their attention at once.

"Hairo offered to buy me the bottle of water first. Can you guys please take all this stuff back? It would be wrong to take so much from all you."

Instead of shock in their aura or relief that they didn't have to buy her anything? She was the one getting shocked! There was mauve-red of pure infatuation. She almost fainted since she's seen it so few times but to see it from a crowd of young men of relative strangers. With Hairo being purer red of romantic love with a swirling layer of blue of honest friendship. _Oh, if only she could._

"But you still need a sports bottle and…"

"Fine but I'm paying you back. I really do like gifts."

Taking the sports bottle and the bottled water Hairo bought quickly transferring the chilled water over and recycling the bottle. Somehow that was making the whole group of guys affection intensify?! Both of them walking outside she decided to stretch quickly wishing she didn't have an audience since half them got red and the other half just fainted with nosebleeds. At least there out of the picture. Taking a sizable sip of the sports bottle.

"Hey, Mikoto you are done with the warm-up?" Hairo said his smile almost sparkling so contagious she mirrored the smile without realizing it.

"Yeah let start actually running" picking up the pace actually running at her usual speed feeling that familiar burn in her ankles she notices a slight strain in his voice. Shocking her about Hairo. Assuming he wouldn't be showing fatigue so soon. She was hardly winded. But then again, he's been jogging before she woke up, the machine, he is.

I could hear the stampede of guys behind thought they were huffing and puffing. In my peripheral vision, it was like a gift that I kept on giving to see even if it's only on the corner of their eyes. I doubt any of them had ever I could see them collapsing to the ground or leaning against the trees. The smile from earlier was rising on my face as the hangers-on were being left in my dust and wouldn't be able to follow us the rest of the jogging path especially since I got another hour before getting lunch at home. Pushing myself for another few minutes realizing there is enough distance between the last of the sheep and us.

"Hey, can we take a quick breather?"

"Sure," giving me a happy look

Hairo for his part had his million watts smile front and center. I took note that he took off his shirt taking it in both hands wring out the sweat as the whole shirt looked as if he got rained on. Making me wonder how he can sweat so much and still be okay? And be ready for a more rigorous workout, but then again, I'm not sure how his mind is seeing this moment see the flickers of visions of being kissed and rejection. And plans. Various diverging paths happening quickly behind my closed eyes and I take a deep breath knowing that now that it's just us. Things can change just as quickly.

"Thanks for making me feel welcomed. I just moved here from up north, and I wasn't sure if I would make friends here. I'm glad I met you."

"And I'm glad, I met you. I usually jog alone since most people can't keep up with my work out schedule or as well liked as I think I am? I know that people would be able to push themselves like I do to myself."

"It's no problem I enjoy working out like this its been a while since I've been able to actually work my self out like this since the move, so I have to thank you too."

"Thanks for being normal and being the friend, I know we are still relative strangers, but you made me feel welcomed, and you're not creeping me out which is always a plus unlike the rest of today."

"Are you being made to feel uncomfortable?" He actually put a hand on my shoulder, it is a comfort to her that he cares.

"Those guys who had been running after me? They invited themselves on the jog, and I don't like that much attention you know?"

"Ah oh I just assumed they were exercise enthusiasts next time give me a heads up that you uncomfortable I am the judo champ in my school. I can scare off the jerks for you." He seemed genuine about defending her and about making sure she felt comfortable

"Thank you seriously. Now come on let's keep going I promised my little sister I would be home by lunch."

"You got it!" He pumped his fist in the air, the aura of enthusiasm was just infectious as his smile.

"Let's go!" She couldn't help but ooze that positive energy unknowingly.

They started pushing themselves going on the path getting to the end of the trail and running jogging all the way to her home.

The first thing she did other than waving off Hairo? She walked into the house filled with beeps and whirls though I swore I saw two security guards walking the perimeter of the backyard.

Noticing that I wasn't crazy there is two different aura one intensely focus aura of royal blue and another a joyful purple.

Taking a moment start making her lunch knowing my sister the gremlin that she is will crawl out of her nest the minute she can smell my food, like clockwork she appeared.

"Hey, Mia can you make me one too?" Like the gremlin she is she was hunched and crawling on to the stool.

"Sure, if you can tell me why there's those two tweedles outside the house in the backyard?"

"Ohhhh that I did this big local company a favor I kind of got a job as their tech advisor. I asked for them to help us out as one of the bonuses I got a surprise for you!"

"You didn't!" her happiness seeping into her voice.

"I did!" she said, and she set out high pitch whistle that seem to hang in the air.

I heard paws before skittering and Mikoto was tackled by Loki who was licking her face in welcome.

"I missed you so much Loki! who's a good boy! Did you miss us!" He was panting his tail was wagging excitedly. A soft howl coming from for the big guy. She gets up from the smile on her face was full force.

"You know I want to know all about the stipulations for this company helping you and you working for them."

"I will once mom is home but seriously, I want some of that sandwich I haven't eaten since breakfast! I got most our stuff being sent here it'll take a few days."

"Fine what would you do without me Ara?"

"Probably starve since I forget to eat when I'm working."

"Yeah yeah." Pulling out the ingredient from the fridge and some more chips out of the cupboards wondering when mom was going to call for food shopping deliveries. We chatted about our day Sara for her part was keeping a tight lip on our new body guards.

"You know sis you should take me to the club with you! It would be fun, and I can light the load for you."

"How do you even know I'm considering going to tonight or that I even have an interest at all?"

"You kept the party dresses instead of junking them like you would back home. You've changed sis you know something, and you haven't told mom and me what it is." Sara for her part was looked suspiciously at her older sister seeing if she could find cracks in the armor.

"It's just not my story to tell Sara, trust me, if I could talk about it I would." Mikoto for her part looked remorseful. she didn't like keeping secrets from her family and her sister could see that clear on her face .

"Fine but you have a job to do. If the guys get weird to push them off, I'm not in the mood tonight, we are there to dance, and I have a friend I want to re-meet before I start at the high school."

"Fine, I can so that. But Mia you are going to find a way to tell me what the hell you know because I feel so confused so out of the loop even after the insanity that was done to us. You still a hell of a lot more then you can't tell us, and I'm jealous."

"And I would love to lead the life you do baby sister. So unaware and able to believe the best in people. But I know too much no surprises, and sometimes I wish I could pretend I didn't know. I'll discuss it maybe I can find a way to tell you." Mikoto for her part was sadly looking off into space. Putting on a brave face finding smiling at her sister.

"Now come on you nerd, we need to make you look as good as I do for the teen club!" there was an almost wicked smirk on Mikoto face as she dragged her little sister into her closet to find something suitable to dance in.

Final note: I like working on this fic it's like a nice warm bath, and I hope people find it funny. Because that's what I'm aiming for. I've apparently made a lot of unintentionally funny moments in my other fics. Let me know what you think sub to me or the story to show support and leave a kudos if you're not ready for that level of commitment. Don't worry it won't hurt if you can't commit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Glitz the Night Away (The Serenade of The Sleepless Morning)

Author note: it took me quite a while to write this since I had to start this chapter from scratch. Because I didn't like the concept, I originally had it didn't mesh with what I wanted to do. And I hate when I have to do that. Because it never has an impact on the initial ideas, but luckily, I remember about ninety percent of the plan for this chapter. This is probably my most ambitious chapter yet since two points of view is happening Mikoto's, and Kusuo is happening some of it earlier part of chapter 5 some of the simultaneous happenings during Mikoto's part of the story I will indicate which perspective is which. Because I know, people get confused and please tell me how I did. I haven't tried this in years, and I hope it sounds as good as it does in my head. If I explained where I've been, you wouldn't believe me. I own nothing but my plot now onto the story.

Kusuo Perspective

I could almost hear the wheels in motion of Hairo coming to my door and inviting me to come along to go dancing with them, and I honestly would feel compelled to do so in order to have my own popularity not hit below the threshold I like. Just unnoticed instead of becoming an outright social pariah.

" _Don't even think about dragging me into this mess. I like my privacy."_

" _Sheesh, drama king much."_ I could almost hear her mental eye roll.

As she seems mentally ignored me and thinking of a quick plan to make Hairo forget his friendly gesture. Mentioning they should plan to spar sometime this week when he's not working lifeguard duty.

Hairo, promptly forgetting all about inviting me. His thoughts circling sparring with Mikoto and getting closer. I raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic behavior.

" _You know he has legitimate has feelings for you?"_ Sending the thought right to her. I was looking at his affection meter, and it was higher than I've ever seen it before. Hairo was never interested in romantically with anyone. Everyone was a friend or someone who he saw as another competitor. But he sees her differently. He looks at her, and his thoughts are overly sentimental. He's someone who's so focused on his own personal pursuit that nothing or no one has ever gotten in the way of them. I assumed he like me just seeing romance as for others and not himself. Considering most of the rest of the student body wants to be with Teruhashi, him being immune to her 'beauty' I would think Mikoto's would be no problem. But it's different because she is. And that's rocking me to the core. That her being different could be that impactful on someone who I usually dislike for being able to rally the student body in an upbeat frenzy as he can. But begrudgingly admire for being a legitimately for being the best of us. That even he can be just as caught up in her charm. It's a terrifying realization that even he could fall for her. Makes me wonder how much of my life is going to change because she has. But her affection meter for him is like that of a friend. Even thoughts weren't romantic; it was friendly about liking his company.

" _I'm kind Kusuo, not blind. Stop being a busy body, Mr loner, get back your obscure CD-R video game."_ She sounded snippy, not mad at me in a serious way, but I can't help being nosy. Not like I have my powers off switch. I hear every thought within 200 meters. Though looking at the bracelet and ring and I can close the range. Make the range as small and as large as I need it to be.

She gave him a hug giving him the specifics meeting time.

" _Kusuo? Tomorrow you and me are reuniting a family were taking a side trip to Puerto Rico."_

 _"If I refuse?"_

 _"You could always stay here and be trapped in your room. But I would think doing the right thing would be a lot more interesting plus if you go with me, we can sample desserts I'm paying?"_

 _"Fine, I'll take you. Just keep your end of the bargain."_

 _"Of course, I'm a girl of honor Kusuo."_

Rolling around mind warring to define whether I even liked her enough to not be annoyed she was as involved as she is. But she wasn't a pest and gave me some advice that has so far worked in my favor and is respecting my wishes. Heck, she can easily impose herself, and she's not. She's a better oracle now then she was then. She's more powerful, she could map her day around me. I'm her 'Mr. Right' after all but she knows here, and now she knows what I want, it's what she apparently wanted but gave up on having.

She could be like a buzzing gnat never letting me get rest. That's Teruhashi in a nutshell once she sets her sights on gaining my attention, she never got over trying to be my girlfriend and be in my life. But, Mikoto? She's just doing the things she wants to do. Her life doesn't revolve around me or gaining my attention. I have to admire her for it. Even if I wouldn't be caught dead jogging or anything else, she likes. Not like I need it. Heck the only work out worth a damn at least to me is fighting the yellow weirdo humanoid octopus with the permanent eerie grin. The ramifications of what was done and me having to fix it? Was a lot of work on my end, covering it up and making the whole world forget what he did? Including having to go back and make everyone think the moon was blown up consider a giant tsunami hit Japan because of the moon blowing up. And even then, every time I fight him, I have to go back in the timeline to do it. And I honestly want to see time move forward finally. And this new and improved version of Mikoto might be able to help, to end this endless year of 11th grade. Once and for all I can move forward go on to college, maybe finally be absolutely normal. Finally, be like everyone else not be something super special to everyone other than me. Considering she made it pointedly clear we will be doing some do good tomorrow. Considering the alternative of what's happening tomorrow, I'll take reuniting a family, then having Teruhashi and her annoying brother filming in the neighborhood.

Mikoto's Perspective

"Alright sis, you look so cute! I did a perfect job with club prep." She did. I did her makeup and pulled a strawberry blonde wig from the costume steamer trunk that was placed in my closet for her to wear and I got out the blonde wig for myself. Making sure to make us both look good. Considering how many of my new classmates I might run into it's always a good idea to dress to impress. Especially if I'm going to be running into them before the first day of class and now is as a good a time as any to get used to my disguise. This the one time where blending in won't work and trying to stay away from the spotlight just won't work. Might as well make some worthwhile friends since I'm stuck here no matter what happens with my mother's testimony. At least until I can apply to college.

"How are we planning to get to this club anyway?"

"I planned on asking mom to take us and picking us up later normally I would walk there, but if we walk in the heels, we won't want to actually dance at all and just go home. Plus, mom will pick us at later on tonight. Midnight."

Still, while I could use premonition to find out what my sister is doing and working for, I rather hear it for myself. I will rather be surprised by something for once. Taking a moment earlier to neutralize my powers for the next few hours, so I'm not barraged by anything. I want to be normal for the next few hours and just let go.

I knew exactly when my mom would be home, getting the table and dinner ready. While usually, I would assume mom would want to make dinner, but I know she has had a long day. The café got a lot of business. Pulling business form the café I had been in with Saiki. My mom's beauty all but cement stealing business for the day and Saiki was getting his coffee jelly fix in the other café. As well as other things he spent his day doing. Which I was acutely aware of because of my visions. I wish I didn't know, but those are the breaks, and I at least won't know for the rest of the night what he will be up to and got to look on the bright side sometimes.

I could hear the car pulling up as my sister put down the silverware, and as I pulled dinner out and placed on the table. With a pitcher of lemonade that the two of us made earlier today.

But I made something we all enjoy plus mom might be ticked off at the fact I'm taking Ara to a teen club.

"Hi, mom!"

"Hello mom" for her part Sara was acting like a scared bunny afraid mom wasn't going to let us go, or she would be mad we wanted to go in the first place, but I already foresaw enough to know she was going to be okay with it.

"Well hello, girls I see you two are dolled up! I already knew what you two are up to. So, can you both at least be reasonable about when you can get back? As well I would like an explanation young lady. To actually talk about what you are doing Sara. If you want to go out tonight, you better start explaining those two strangers that are patrolling the hours?!"

Even as my mom said it. You could see her curiosity and slight fear in my mother's aura. As my sister was hiding her thoughts from my mother is something, we try but don't always succeed at it but apparently 'Sara' had been working hard at keeping the surprise.

"Sara, you know you can't hide it forever from me."

"Okay, Ara spill what's with the guards outside our house."

"Oh them!" I swear my sister is going to need to seriously work on pretending to be nonchalant because I can hear her nervousness in her voice.

"Well, to be honest, I helped a local company with their medical system to be more automated, and the CEO can get more up to date information in real-time when he is in the office."

I can see the almost gobsmacked look on my mother's face

"I was hacking and I kind of stumbled into their helping them. Since they have their pockets in everything, I was looking into their games division, but I saw it as something I could do for the fun of it, and they spotted me, but since I didn't steal anything, fixed their firewall and systems well, I got their attention and a job. As well as something else and why they are protecting us at our house. First, they have essentially hired me as their chief technical advisor. But they need me to get me all the best possibilities, so they want me to go to the best private school in the country full-ride scholarship with the uniform and everything."

"That's both wonderful, and we are lucky they didn't sue us."

"Yeah, I impressed him with my skills I guess, but I really need to make sure I'm little closer to fluent on my Japanese both in written and spoken."

"No wonder you wanted to go club with me. Smart sis less work if I just snatch the information and pass on the knowledge to you.

"What's the school, what's the school!" I felt myself getting happier with excitement for my little sister getting into an elite school that will help her on her way regardless of the circumstances.

"Ouran academy it's apparently a huge deal and makes me, a shoo-in for any college internationally. If I graduate from here, so I might as well take the generous help, and I don't take the fund of the actual scholarship student that's coming in the same as me."

"Well look at you'll be hanging out with the upper crust of Japan. Don't forget about us little people as you hobnob with the elites."

"You know me, you taught me well don't be impressed by wealth or prestige, the heart is what matters most." My sister having the impassive face that is family was well known for when someone was trying to buy our affection or friendship.

"That is true sweetie, but I would think they would run this by me! you aren't an actual adult and can't just take the job!"

"That's why Mr. Ootori wants to speak with you in two days' time he's busy at the moment with something and is sorry he couldn't call you himself to bring it up. He did tell me he was going to ask you over the phone about meeting here, to begin with."

"Well, at least he wants to ask me before just imposing everything on us. I don't care for the fact he asked you to work for him without as me first."

"Yeah, he's firm guy tough but fair. I hope Mia is there when we do the meeting, I want to make sure the people were dealing with are on the up an up."

"You can count on me sis you know I got your back." My sister and I share a smile. My sister's confidence growing something her aura was showing clearing as the nervous fading away from her.

"Alright mom, the bodyguards are there because they are here for our protection. did a background check and figured out who we were and realized that we were left to our fate by our government. He personally sent two of his stronger guards to protect our home. And make sure to keep us safe.

"Well, that was certainly nice of him if not slightly worrisome that he has his own police force if their thoughts are to be believed."

"Worrisome or not if he could figure out who we are, we need the protection mom regardless."

"Can't look a gift horse in the mouth right. " my mother had this distinct look on her face like mulling over the reality of where we are.

"Protection is better than fending for ourselves, and our stuff is coming home Loki is finally home, mom! More of our stuff is coming, because of help."

"Yeah, he is I'm glad the fuzzball is back I heard him complaining about the fact that they were talking about selling him or just taking him to one of their homes. He knew we would find a way to get him back. You did good Sara." My mom smiles at Sara, the proudest I've seen my mother in a while. We all love Loki, but my mom loves him for his witty and sometimes snarky humor. Taking a deep breath and looking a little sterner.

"and yes, I will take you to the club, but I will be picking you two up at midnight. But let's clear up the table, and I'll get the car running."

From there between my sister and me quickly cleared up the table and got in the back seat of the car. And left Loki with a dish filled with water and another with some pet food provided by the guard who introduces themselves to my mother and the rest of us as Haruto and Reo and they are here for our safety.

"Alright, little sister, this is your first time going to the club."

"Well isn't this your first time too?" My sister looks to me, her eyes curious and questioning.

"Not really sis." I shake my head the fact my mother was noticing and listening in as I try to obscure my though of the truth. From my mom who I know, can't help herself

"You're going to tell us the truth eventually?" Her face gave a look of annoyance, and I honestly want to tell her and mom everything it would save some heartache and help overall with everything.

"The first second I can? I promise you two I will tell you everything and I'm going into details."

"Remember if I tell you to dump the drink, dump it. If you order it yourself, it will be fine. If you see a guy with green curly hair, avoid him."

"Sis I got it I got it I promise."

"Now you two play nice try not to bring too much attention I will back for you two in a couple of hours you'll know when."

"We'll have fun thanks for driving us mom.! I know you could've let us go on foot, and I and our feet thank you."

"Be grateful I'm happy to see you two being more sociable. I know it's hard for both of you. Especially you Mikoto with what you know and what you can see in others especially."

"Thanks, mom."

I smiled as I got out of the car the club standing out to the others all around the noise and the excitement circled the air. I waved goodbye to mother grabbing my sister's hand to comfort as I can see her unease. Which was working somewhat? But not as much as I hoped it would be, but I wasn't shocked this was out of my sister element. Partying is nothing something my sister is used to. Hopefully, I can show her excellent time, and she dances the night away.

The bouncer was standing outside the line was around the block. The person I was looking for was in the middle of the line looking slightly deject at the wait time. But seemed to alone on the line, as others were talking to one another or doing the typical high pitch laugh or silliness. I could feel my eyes roll as I see some true to form girls dressed as vibrantly. Wearing neon and bright colors. Different style every which way and I couldn't tell which of them were really wearing it best at the moment. Other Gyarus and other girls trying to impress and be noticed.

"Hey, you?" I point to Chiyo Pippi in the crowd "Come on." she furrowed her brows and got out from the line. As I quickly noticed that Hairo was standing near the beginning of the line motion him off the line and I power strut with my tiny crew behind me. I smiled at the bouncer who waved us all in he had to flustered look on his face, but I'm ignoring his slight attraction to me at that moment.

"I don't know you, why did you pick me in the crowd?"

"Simple you seemed kind of lonely on the line like you were alone and on your own. "

"I'm Mikoto, this my little sister Sara and my friend Kineshi and you are?"

"I'm Chiyo and thanks that was nice of you." She said her smile was cautious but friendly

"No problem us girls have to stick together and have fun, and am I right?"

"Yeah, let party up!" we all cheer as went through the doors.

The club was pulse racing sensory overload to pretty much anyone else. I was taken back to another place, and another time where this was as much my home as my family was to me, a place to just let it go. Just closing my eyes and letting the music take control as many people around seem to fade away. I could see everyone dance along with me, and my smile was naturally setting on my face.

Kusuo Perspective

Damn it all. The comic book in my hands? Now falling onto the bed in an almost forgotten slump, I could see the flashes of something happening. Mikoto was out partying her little sister, Yumehara, and hairdo which she invited but a group of guys pulled her away into the crowd. And if I don't intervene, it doesn't look good. Especially if she can't see it. I hope this doesn't become a reoccurring gag of saving her from the dumb things she does or the apparent ethereal beauty she has become. Good, grief does the fact her supposed beauty is the reason everyone is losing their mind sound even more cliché like something straight out someone's fantasy of being the most wanted and well-liked girl.

Teleporting to the back door of the club she had been dancing at, and subtle dissuade anyone from trying to make off with her like this is the era of cavemen. Basically, making any male with the impulse to snatch her away? A feeling something terrible like fire would burst from them at even its contemplation.

 _"I see you couldn't stay away Kusuo! Come on, disguise yourself, dance with us!"_

 _"No, thanks. You owe me Aiura remember that."_

 _"Yeah yeah, put it on my tab Kusuo, thanks for the assist."_ Feeling the worst jerk presence, I could see his drone of tedium thoughts that irked me every single time I hear it. I got away before I could listen to the worst of his wicked thoughts run through my mind, I don't want to hear wax poetic about his incestuous plans for his sister considering they are both keeping me away from my home for the next two days. And I honestly don't know what to do about it. Hell, so far Teruhashi hasn't set her sights me yet. I'm hoping to keep it that way. At least tomorrow I have at least dessert to look forward to and thousands of miles away from him tomorrow. Shit, I can't leave yet can I! this girl is going to kill me I swear.

Mikoto's perspective

At that moment I was grateful for whatever it was that he did, I probably won't know how bad the thing he averted was until I turned my visions off for the night, I only foresaw seeing Chiyo here other than that the night is a total mystery to me. If it's bad enough that he felt that he needs to intervene; to directly avert the issue, the grumpy old man that he is, fine by me. I won't turn down chivalry and help when its offered freely. Especially when he has the power to make sure that the worse doesn't happen to me. I do a sharp spin, and the spotlight is on me Chiyo, and I are being highlighted, and I'm so lost in the song. I'm barely noticing it, but I feel the lights it on my eyelids. I twirl to the beat and do a death drop popping up like a spring to crowds applause and cheer, and someone takes my hand. I open my eyes shocked at who was holding them. He was familiar, but I didn't know him. Like he looked someone I knew, but other than that, I was clueless as to who this guy was. Well aren't you the most gorgeous angel I've ever seen I am Mugami Tooru, but you already knew that I'm sure?

Who? Was my first thought, but I decided to not be rude as the women around me, including Chiyo who looked utterly enamored. They were drooling or spitting fire at my interaction with this, he must be some big deal if everyone is taking note of interactions and are jealous.

I nod along, keeping in mind to find out who this guy is. Like I see the golden glow aura that seems to be out of his good looks than being a good person. Something about how he was acting told me that why it glowed gold, but there was a purple glow of malice, the purple said to me of some evil things he has planned in the past. Dingy grey light which shows snobbery and believing himself better than others, neon green within his aura which something I last saw from something wrong he's wrong something is seriously wrong with this guy, and I don't want to get to the bottom of it.

"Oh, so would you like to sit with me in the VIP section?"

"No no I'm having fun with my friends, and I'm having fun dancing with my friends' thanks for the offer though."

"But my darling someone as beautiful as you should not be with the dull faces but around the beautiful like ourselves."

"Thank you, but I like it here."

 _"The lady said no, sir."_ My hero! I could see through him, the disguise was a different one. I'd never seen before, but considering he looked like my memory of Dylan, it makes sense. He spun me pulled me close, and that spark was aglow in my eyes, I couldn't help it. He was stern but dancing skills like everything else he had a flair for it. I was blushing, and I couldn't help it.

 _"Two rescues in one night? Aiura are you the popular princess." Snarky even in thought swear. He visibly raises an eyebrow dipping me with care. The crowd parting as we danced together._

 _"Way to cut me while I'm down. Don't look me I didn't ask for the creeps attention I just wanted to cut loose tonight!"_

 _"Well you got your wish that's one of the most famous men in the world, and he's attracted to you, he's also Kokomi's big brother. the actor who's filming in our neighborhood tomorrow."_

 _"I am just screwed as you are, huh." A quick grimace was mirrored on both of our faces._

 _"I'm going to dance you near the exit I already gave the others the suggestion to get out of here now with while making sure to let you sister know to ask you, mother, to pick all of you up because he's obsessive already since you stood up to him. "_

 _"Crap on a cracker thank you for the assist seriously thank you I know this is not your scene."_

 _"You owe me so many desserts for this."_

 _"Yeah yeah I know flan is also on the menu for the trip now."_

Getting to the near exit he let me go I can see the pretty boy idol watching me, and I hope I was losing him in the crowd my mother in the parking lot as my mother was behind the wheel Chiyo, my sister, and Kineshi were in the back seat.

"Hey, mom let's take my friends home first, alright?"

"Sure, it gives me time to get to know your new friends."

 **From the distance, Teruhashi Makoto was stalking from his person limo waiting for the moment to woo her at her home personally to the befuddling of the two guards stationed there who didn't know what to do about him. He wasn't a threat, but he was a nuisance serenading the young lady.**

Final note: How did you like that? A touch of the woman I know she can be with the party animal they created. This a version of her with a lot of power like most it isn't combative at least not in a direct way. Plus, I'm mad at the ending her powers didn't increase, but creepy mc perverts did I'm hurt. I'm going to list out her powers keeping in mind that not even Saiki knows them all just yet. Accurate premonition she knows the past present and future, neutralization of psychic ability for long and short amounts of time, sirens call (think mermaid or pied piper), empathic ability but also able to change those emotions, aura reading and the ability to see talk to, and banish ghosts. She can read anyone's true self and who they truly are. Like the ability is expansive and cumbersome. I'm telling all you now for one reason, so when things happened, you aren't shocked as saying this came out of the leftfield, you never said she had such and such power. I love to leave surprises, but apparently, not everyone likes it. Also, yes, there are hints of other animes. It's just ones I feel can fit, or I feel like it should, or they have been interwoven before. Plus, there's a bit more purpose for Ouran as you will see as the story moves on. they were speaking telepathically, but it didn't work they were expecting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 revelations over waffles

Author note: I worked hard considering the word count already. Since I really have a lot of ideas for how the story goes on. On with the story, and I own nothing.

I was worn out and tired. My patience has run dry, and I legitimately want? Is to see that moron in pain. Like dancing on top of burning coals on bare feet amounts of pain. How many times had Saiki sent him flying last night for being annoying? And he came back time and time again. He's a got damn nuisance. Worse than a gnat, or a buzzing flying. At least they take off to sleep.

"Mom? Can you do me a favor?"

I swirl my finger on the kitchen table. I feel like I hadn't slept. I blame the "teen heartthrob" serenading my window, and I locked my window. A vision of Makoto would climb into my window if it left unlocked, but I was a light sleeper. Someone singing wouldn't let me go to bed.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Can you hypnotize the actor filming around here?"

"Don't tell me." My mother, for her part, was taking that look of the long-suffering mother. This hadn't been the first time. But this is the first time it was happening to me. My mother would have this happen some jackass who got it in his he was her soulmate. It was always annoying to tell the guy to buzz off. It can be awkward like when it started happening to my sister when she was in middle school. But those guys? They were easier to intimidate crack my knuckles and bare my teeth? They all took off like the little snots they are. But this? How am I supposed to make this moron piss off?

"He spent all of the last night singing to my window, mom. I didn't sleep at all last night. And it was annoying pretty sure our neighbor had to make it seem like the police had shown up and told him to leave."

"You know the rules, sweetie, we can't stand out so much. I know enough about the law that his behavior is atypical doesn't mean I can let him harass my daughter while she's supposed to be safe in her home. I can't do anything to him directly without bringing suspicion, and what this about the neighbor boy?"

"Yeah, the boy next door is a psychic. He's a telepath like you mom a lot more powerful than just than that." I could feel the lack of care of his privacy. I slept for two hours, and my thoughts would give me away. Anyway, at this rate.

"Is that why he wears those…" I assume, pointing to her head. They were odd of a guy to wear them. A hypnotic suggestion is easy to overcome, especially when you have yourself. Nodding not even looking at her as I was face-first on the table. I might as well be asleep on the table for how listless I feel.

"Yes, that the reason he wears the pins, they are his inhibitors. His powers are very out of control because it's just so much for one person to handle, you know.

"Hmmm, it's a shame he doesn't have a better handle on his powers, but why don't you help him? You have always blocked out powers before Mija."

I had gone over several times over. Several scenarios of how to go over it and tell him even visions to the extent of how to say to him and me telling him never end well at least right now.

"I know your aunts and uncles are grateful for your ability! I doubt they would've dealt with your cousins' powers without you stepping in. And allowing them to grow into their capabilities."

"Mom. He's a loner and incredibly distant even if I helped him? He would suspect some ulterior motive. If I know him at all, he's already fuming that I told you and is considering whether he can come over and fume and demand you and baby sis keep your silence even though why would we spread it around?"

Knocking on the front door could be heard. My sister, who had been listening in for a while she had been doing research and while eating breakfast. She raised an eyebrow. In my direction, I stuck my tongue out at her. I was an inch from licking the table. Getting up and opening the door, I know I looked tired and was in my pajamas, but Saiki was bordering on a similar state but hopping mad based on his aura and barely containing it.

"You know talking about someone who you know is listening is rude." Kusuo sounded crankier than normal, which is a lot compared to his usual cold attitude, but I wasn't in the mood to be polite either.

"Well, considering I have a lovesick lothario outside my window, serenading me, I'm little agitated this morning. I lack my usual tact today." Lifting a hand pointing at the tent placed on out lawn and the idiot singing decently but had been singing all night, so his shtick had been annoying long, long, ago.

"Sorry for abrupt visit Mrs. Aiura."

"Not that abrupt we were in the middle of breakfast if you'd like to join, we can make you a plate."

"I can't impose."

"I insist! Since I assume, you're partially the reason, we have our memories back."

"Us telepath needs to stick together after all." She pointed the thought right at us all with a smile. As she put out the pot of coffee going back to the kitchen to get the cream and sugar that she would need to get through the day.

"Sure, thing, ma'am." Saiki, for his part, seemed to smile. When he was given another pile of waffles with the maple syrup bottle. When your sweet tooth can improve even the worse sourpuss, you know.

"Thank you for offering me breakfast. I would love to join you all."

"So polite! Much better than the last boy! The boy, what was his name mia? He was so intrusive the one who kept sending love letters."

"Mom, let's not discuss the past." The disgust on her face at thinking of the memory.

"But Mikoto, it was fun to watch Loki scare him out of the house." Her sister said, giggling into her waffles. The memory was clearly running through all of their minds, green-haired boy Dylan is running from a somewhat sizeable white dog who Mikoto was thinking of fondly. Was running through her thoughts.

"Mrs. Aiura? It's alright, I know the truth. About the relocation, the witness protection." Saiki, for his part, wasn't showing his static personality. Tilting his head in an understanding manner. Emoting more then I usually I would see out of him, but he has to be respectful of adult especially if they have similar kind nature as his own mother.

"Ahhh. But, young man? In my house, we use our speaking voice, not our powers, to communicate." She spoke clearly and sternly. Kusuo seemed shocked that he was being called out on constant and consistent use of telepathy instead of speaking and using his natural speaking voice.

"Fine, I'll respect your rules, ma'am. I am a guest in your homes, and these are the best pancakes I've ever had, Mrs. Aiura." Using his speaking for the first time since hearing him laugh at the café earlier this week.

"Such a charmer you are."

"Though I wish you hadn't just blurted out my secret like that, Mikoto."

"I'm tired of having to lie to my family. It's difficult enough feeling lost, but to keep it from them, you're asking for a secret too big to hide from another telepath." I said as I was cutting my waffles into neat pieces.

"Especially since you want to be rid of your powers." My mother said in an offhanded manner like she does with almost everything. _Please don't tell him._ I was hoping I wouldn't have to discuss this so soon.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Mikoto is a neutralizer; she can suppress another psychic's ability indefinitely if needed."

He looked at me like I was the answer to all his problems. A sincere, genuine smile on his face. And a glare of his glasses he was pissed I hadn't told him about this aspect.

"You can get rid of all my psychic powers?!" A note of shock and happiness in his voice.

"Uh, yes, I can. Thanks for blabbing mom," I said as I took a bite of my pancakes. Pulling some bacon on my plate.

"Why not just tell me that to begin with?" His questioning me reminds me of something that had been bothering me that I started to notice the lack of visions and complete emptiness of the future.

"Because you are hiding something. Why do my visions of the future end in April?"

"I didn't want to tell you I can deal with it on my own." He sounded stern like he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Obviously not if it all goes black," I say my lack of a desire to be kind and tactful is out the window this morning I prefer brass tacks and honesty now.

He rolled his eyes, and it looked clear that he didn't want to tell me what was going.

"A chain of volcanic eruptions happens simultaneously, and I have to stop it; it's not a big deal."

"Are you kidding me!"

My sister, who up until this point had been checked out of this conversation, had been furiously typing like the speed demon she was and had been about to snatch her breakfast and ran like she always tends to. But at the statement, she sat there gob smacked.

"You can't save the planet on your own! Why not ask me? I'm clairvoyant, the best, most accurate oracle you ever meet. The fact I see nothing means you will fail."

"You can't be involved, not in this. you're a pain in the neck to be honest and would get in the way." He didn't even seem like he had his usual annoyance towards me that bite in his voice. That he meant what said like he wanted me annoyed and to forget about helping him.

"You have the nerve to fail and kill us all! When you have me, but don't use my abilities. I'm here to help! My sister is telekinetic and hydrokinetic! Mom is a master telepath and a master at hypnotism. She can help too. I know the purple-haired pervert is a liability, and the chatterbox is a pain. But you could tell me, especially as I am right now. When have I been a pain?"

"I didn't want to burden you. This is my problem and usually takes care of things on my own. I never need a second person much less to end a catastrophe. Why didn't you tell me about your power?" He looked at me as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Simple, you see me as a pest. Also, I didn't know how to bring it up. I can take your powers away temporarily or forever if you want? You'd assume it was a scheme." I said with an almost sinister smile.

"You're not wrong about that, the brainwashed version of you would probably do this to get debt out of me, so you're not wrong."

"Sweetheart, don't make promises for me without asking?" Realizing that my mother and sister had been watching us argue quietly, waiting for a moment to speak up. My mom giving a look of bemusement at our arguing.

"Sorry , it's rude to argue in someone's home." He bowed his head.

"Sorry, mom, it's rude of me to assume you'll just do something just because I want you to."

"It doesn't mean I won't do it; I just like to be asked first." She looked at Kusuo and smiled mischievously.

"So, let me see if I get this straight says you're going to save the world. That you want all of us to tag along to protect your little boyfriend and the whole island of Japan."

"He is not my boyfriend. We're friends at best here." My tone, my face was icy; I could feel it. Because I know that I wasn't going to waste my time pursuing Kusuo actively.

"Whatever you say, big sis, just know I'm watching closely." Her little sister deep belly laughed, snatching her plate pancakes and crawled back to her room.

"Well, she's lively," he said, tilting his head in the direction my little sister went.

"The black suits were provided by the Ootori group, I presume? I wouldn't mess with your sister as it is even if dealing with the guards would be child's play for. That's not the kind of attention isn't what I was looking for here." He had this look like he was weighing his options

"Yeah, so, the plan for today is to get her father to come back on his own. Remind him that his wife and three children need him. It's a pleasant surprise for his oldest daughter, and she becomes less of the breadwinner. no teen should work that many jobs than any teen should ever have to."

"Mom? Kusuo and I are going to do something teleport to Puerto Rico I shouldn't be gone for very long I should be back by noon unless the doofus starts taking off then I'm going to a movie in town if he's knocking on my door."

"I can understand that sweetheart. I am not worried you're not alone, so I don't have to assume that moron outside takes you to get married against your will. making it seem like it's on the up and up." She said, her voice conveying how relaxed she was about the whole thing while sipping her coffee.

"Mr. Saiki? Do me a favor? Protect my daughter and follow her lead. I'm assuming Spanish is not a language, you know?" Putting a bit more cream in her coffee, then she usually would, but she never had two cups of coffee.

"No ma'am, and I promise to protect her." He was very proper formal even for him I could see from his aura that he was serious.

"You should probably wear some sunblock I don't care how powerful you are your mother would have my head if you suffered a bad case of sunburn because I didn't remind you."

"Why are you so relaxed about this?" Kusuo asked because he was confused, he doubts his parents would be so calm if they knew his plans for today or approve of it in any capacity if they had any idea of what I would or could do. Mrs. Auira was understanding, calm, poised, and as mischievous as her daughter but easy-going in a way his parents had not. Her mind told a fortitude to truth and moral that I could at least admire that.

"If you get into a tough scrape," she raises her eyebrow and shrugs nonchalantly.

"I can tell from your thoughts, my daughter's thoughts, it would be too easy. I'm not worried about my daughter's safety. I'm more worried about you developing a feeling for my daughter, to be honest."

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Aiura, I can assure you that is not a possibility." Give his trade blank stare and dryer than a desert way of speaking.

"Mh mm just know our relocation isn't permanent. there's a reason I'm chugging down so much black coffee. Running a business, I don't know anything about it? Is hell." She had a weary smile on her face, but she accepts it.

"We have to go back to the states eventually. Our lives there will be restored eventually. So, getting attached might be painful."

"I won't get attached; I assure you, ma'am."

"Of course, you won't. I said the same thing about my late husband." My mother was smirking at the look of shock on Kusuo face made me giggle. I always remember that my mother never planned on falling in love. That she was very cold and distant, but my dad's warmth melted that coldness.

"Mia, since you're going to Puerto Rico specifically, you wouldn't mind bringing me a Frio Frio for me. Flan or tembleque for dinner, we need to smile for reuniting a struggling family if you're through enough."

"Let me get dressed mom! Also, I'd need some cash not like I can explain using a credit card charge there? Kusuo, meet me in my room in an hour, ok?"

"Door open young lady," my mother said as she was finishing up her breakfast my sister who was sniggering.

"Of course, mom, I'm a lady, aren't I?" Walking upstairs to get a disguise and out ready for me to get prepared.

"I'm helping, but you do me a favor, take away my x-ray vision and petrifying ability." There was an edge of excitement I've rarely heard from Saiki I've only heard once in my memories, and it wasn't targeted in my direction

"Fine but be prepared. I need you to make yourself look different. It wouldn't be the first time that you disguise your appearance."

"Your right; I would stand out."

"I'll make do on my promise."

"Hurry up. You have to walk in front of the guards. Can't teleport out anymore."

"You're being bossy, fine dress for the heat."

"Shouldn't I tell you that? Now move it! Faster we do this faster, I can play tourists there."

"That's not part of the deal, Aiura."

"Yeah, it was or do want to be trapped unable to do anything fun because of the film crew. I know for a fact Teruhashi will come looking for you. Plus, I'm paying."

"To be clear, this isn't a date."

"I never said it was. It's two friends having a day trip. Right"

"We aren't friends." As ever as blunt as a brick wall to the face.

"Really, we are going to do this? Even if I'm willing to help you. And keep your secret from the world? You really won't call me a friend?"

"You couldn't keep it secret from your family. Honestly, I could just erase from all your minds and be done with this whole thing."

"Really, you could try to be that cavalier, but you know you won't just admit it."

"No, it's not true. We are not friends, so there nothing to admit."

Final note: Nothing more fun than getting that spark that makes you want to write, and I recently only feel that spark at three o clock in the morning because of all the stress I'm under. The only time my mind lets go when I sleep deprived in just want to go to bed. At least I have a laptop and workable lights. Regardless I should have the next chapter in two weeks from now. Let's see if I can be consistent from now on. Subscribe if you want. Kudos, if you wish to and oh yeah, there is another season coming the official final one idk what's going on just a heads up for the fans.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors' Note: I'm glad that the story is getting so much attention. Do me a favor leave a comment to follow if you want to just show your support guys it really helps with the creative process. As always, I own nothing but my plot.

The one thing about being the Caribbean there's a homey feeling. That feeling of united and warmth. That feeling that all you would need to do to cause a party would be to strum a guitar or human aria aloud. There's a vibrancy, a freedom that is nearly impossible to force or replicate because you want to have it as your own. their a beauty in the tropics, an energy in the air that's infectious to most, whether visitor or citizen alike. And I felt right at home. The familiar heat of the sun even though the sun was setting, the motion of the people in the distance, the hustle and bustle of the city streets. It's like New York's only difference is the lack of clouds and a mix of several languages, not just Spanish. But I was in my element here I know the rules of what they expect. How to react and counter and what the worst-case scenario could be regardless of my visions. And all the situations I could see were here right in front of me.

The one thing about San Juan that too is the same about the central, south America, the Caribbean. It lively the streets and the city the country themselves are alive the music the way they live there are many cultures like this, and it shows. We teleported to an abandoned field. The sun was setting in the shy, and the few homes seemed apparent that people were out for the day or abandoned themselves. So, it was just us at that moment.

"You know if you want to be technical, were going into the past by teleporting to the other side of the world," I said it with a very wry sense of humor.

"If you keep your nattering, I'll drop you off at Iceland, and I'll do all of this myself." In that cold, earnest way that was uniquely his. That I know that he was not only making good on his threat, but he would also do it while dressed for this weather, long enough to cement his point. He still promised my mom to protect me.

"Fine, aren't you touchy today even when I'm buying dessert for both of us after this,"

"Are we close?" He was as stoic and emotionless as a statue.

"Her father lives down the road; you'll know his thoughts when you hear them, his roommate is protecting him. He's not stated on the lease, but he works the night shift, so were going to have to be stealthy. You need to lead the roommate away, and you can convince him to go home." I said to him out loud not comfortable thinking my statement to him

"Fine, easy enough. Just keep the people busy and that should be east enough." He said telepathically as he usually does. I already miss the comforting natural feeling of him speaking aloud gave me.

"Distraction, okay, you got it. But this will get sticky the roommate's a pervert. I will need you to make him forget about me after all of this is over." she did a light hair flip her black hair on full display and flying slightly in the wind. Her face disgust in thought.

"Fine, after that, can we go home?" He had that long-suffering look on his face

"So, you don't want to see the sights? Live a little! We are here, and we didn't pay airfare, let's enjoy this." She did gentle, graceful spin, arms spread out a serene smile on her face. The sunset seems to make her glow more than she already did. He raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"I promised my mom to get her a flan or tembleque. I'm not a liar, you know. I like to keep my word."

"Fine, you know your side of the plan, right?"

"Of course, keep the people distracted, so the family man can take himself to the airport unnoticed. It would be nice to at least be able to enjoy today; you know."

"Who do you want to be disguised as?" It was just like him to avoid the question sighing at his actions.

He lacked any creativity or an idea of what would make a good disguise on the other side of the world? He felt even more lost on what she would prefer, but the thoughts gave me an idea of what to choose based on what I guess are the thoughts of the local boys were thinking of for a pop idol or a beautiful woman they are interested in. regardless a well-known name would bring more questions than answers

"But I need a disguise any famous musician will work as long as they dance a lot, I can't afford to be recognized Kusuo." Considering I wasn't supposed to be out of the country because of the threat to my family? Being recognized should be the least of my worries.

"How would you explain someone famous appearing out of thin air?" He had a point most famous musicians didn't show up out of the blue and throw a concert.

"It would seem suspicious if some pop idol appeared in the capital of Puerto Rico without making a lot of publicity or booking the arena nearby for a concert. Think of the logistics." He gave me this look like I was brainless. I didn't foresee anything, but I can tell long term there would be trouble and questions.

"Though I'll just make a disguise make you look taller lighter blonde, it's distinct enough that they will assume your some up and comer? No, I'm not. I'm making you look, Shakira."

He rolled his eyes for once he had a smirk. Mikoto wanted to mirror that smile with a genuine smile, but she knew that he was laughing at the look he was about to give her.

"If people think you're an impersonator, remember not to sing her songs, and you should be golden."

"Hmmph, I can sing; just make sure to not give me a slutty outfit for my disguise, nothing worse than a desperate rising star." Her eyebrow-raising suggestions and quoting with her fingers. The disguise fully wrapped around her. She looks 6'2 long blonde hair that was reaching her mid-back and hazel eyes that had a gleam to them. The illusion that he created for her gave her light tan to her skin and freckles on her shoulder. She had a haughty look and pouty lips. She looked like the epitome of an up and coming artist trying to get the attention of a new audience. To appease her one request, she was wearing a modest sundress. He found her whole look funny but kept his mask up, but she saw right through him. his aura giving him away from that he discovered her full disguise as funny as she felt.

"Lo fácil que te ríe de mí."

"One day you'll teach me Spanish, and you won't have a way to snipe at me secretly."

"Yeah, you can tell yourself that doesn't mean it's true." She said with this air of sneakiness.

Kusuo's Perspective

I watched her walk away until her thoughts were outside the range of the inhibitors to start my walk to the man's house. As I get close, I notice the sparse homes down the road as I notice the people were walking and milling about. Oh, to be able to be as normal as those people just milling about and living their lives with some going to town and some finding their way home after a long day. the few thoughts in English were about things like enjoying the rest of the night with some of the younger people who walk into the town were going to party or going to do some quick errands . and others just so tired and wanted to sleep early. i wish i could feel that kind of normalcy. to know that my life wasn't more complicated than school and not knowing the inner workings of everyone around me constantly being bombarded by how they feel and what they know and having to help someone or save someone from something or someone. As I get closer and closer to the home one thought really sticks out in my mind. I honestly could have done this all by myself, and mostly kind of already was setting things up to end all of this quickly. I had sent a clone of mine to pay for the desserts she wants to bring home to her mother. But the reason she wanted to push this doesn't make sense. She could let things happen as they had before, and no one would know the difference and why. I know she had a hand in finding him for her last time around, but this seemed to be something she wanted to speed up for some reason looking at her the aura that seems to radiate from her. The way she spoke and acted, I couldn't make head or tails of motive except doing right by her friend. I can tell there is something else some extra incentive as to why. But I knew it would slip up in her thoughts. I just had to be patient and wait on it. People slip, and the thought with come up eventually.

The reality of it, whatever she was hiding, was annoying. But the fact she had enough discipline and tactical knowledge to evade me finding what she was planning or why she is doing?

Their home was nothing to take real notice of. I remember sheds and alleyways that grabbed more attention than this house did, and that's saying something. The house was grey; the house itself was unremarkable. Nothing about it screamed notice me, but that was the point a house no one would notice. Remembering my own disguise, I gave myself a look that was similar to the guards' stationed outside Mikoto's house. Knocking on the door, the roommate immediately opened the door, and I knew not to waste time.

"Go to the town square and watch the performance stay as long as the star is performing as says that's the end of the show. Your roommate is safe. And it is going home. Send him his property he leaves behind at the address I leave in the house." the hypnotize command clear as a bell in English since I didn't know Spanish.

Like anyone who had been hypnotized, they take the instruction with gusto. Using telepathy, I could see that the man that I was looking for was in the kitchen.

"You know. If you want to honest with yourself, you know living like this is eating you alive."

"You have finally found me! Make it quick, but please leave my family out of this! Tell your bosses you got revenge. Just don't kill them for my stupidity."

"I am not one of the goons of the loan shark you owe. I'm with the police, and we are actually trying to get the syndicate after you come out of hiding." I tried to get my bored tone out of my voice and give an air of care and calm. The man for his part at least stopped cowering and sat at the table in the kitchen. Still intimidate by stature I took, but nothing I can do now to fix it without making him forget I was here that would be more complicated than its worth. He's just going to have it get used it.

"We want you to return to Japan and to make it very clear that your kind of just living your life as it were. They see you, they'll come out of hiding and will be able to take them to custody. you do this you and for us will give you a nice reward for all your troubles. And all of your previous crimes: the fact that you took out the money from a crime syndicate will be forgiven as long as you leave right now. After things and let's go, your family has been in dire need of seeing you."

"Know if I hear that you took another loan from another crime syndicate again, I know, I won't be so lenient it and neither will your own family. "

"But I can't return now! I'm going to put them all in danger seems to me you're not offering me any protection or a guard for my family why would I go back if they're going to just slaughter us all."

"Do you really think we would invite you back to Japan without giving you or your family any form of protection? You have some little faith in our justice system, huh?" Shaking my head tskking; honestly, I'm right there with him our government probably wouldn't give him any protection if they were trying to actually get crime syndicates to expose themselves and their clientele or using the people who owe them that much money as bait they probably wouldn't care that much and would allow them to die regardless I just give the insurance money to the family you left behind.

"This was planned with the department and with our government, you are going to get your protection you'll probably never see them, but I can promise you will not only be able to get a flight back to Japan utterly free of charge. You will be able to get a job, and once they are in custody, I promise you will be fine, and so will your family Mr. Chisato. I believe you have officially gotten your lucky break. Please do not waste it.

"Alright, thank you, Mr. ..."

"If I gave you a name, it would be pointless. Call me Mr omega if you need something to call me."

"Thank you! I have been desperately wanting to talk to my wife and children contemplating biting bullet and accepting death just to see them and apologize for my stupid actions."

"See that regardless you apologize to your family. I know that between your wife and oldest daughter, they had to pick up the slack at their own risk."

"I see, thank you. I'll just pack up and go to the airport."

Already planning ahead to allow the many get a both nice enough seat for a flight that will take all day with one of my clones tricking the airport staff into allowing him passage to Japan on government business which will be okayed by the government the suggestion to capture the crime syndicate and the and reward there in their plans leaving everything else in their policies.

Realizing that my job was done here for the most part. I realized that I need to go to Mikoto so that we can take off. But how to do that without getting the attention of the crowd or making them spot the fact that I can teleport. That's the real question I could just hypnotize them, but at the same time? I've been expending my powers all day. While I both felt fine, I can feel the limit in my own inhibitors being pushed to the max of their border. As I get closer and closer to the town square, I notice the massive crowd following the music as it played, the singing gathering the people far and wide and people were dancing in the streets. As the night had cemented itself the streetlights were in full effect, she has mainly created a massive party where she was headlining. Why am I not surprised?

Making me realize that I need a more elaborate plan to get her out of here. So, I might have to loosen the hold on my inhibitor. Since trying to just drag out her out of here just to do mass hypnosis on possibly a thousand people. Who is watching the impromptu concert right here and right now? Notice she was singing another party song, and she was giving it her all. I wasn't shocked but I could tell this wasn't going to be the last time that I would have to remove attention off her if the fact she was glowing like a star among the streetlights were anything to go on. Though to me, it seemed like she is going over the top but then again. She's supposed to keep these people busy and the fact they are recording the performance and focusing on her was perfect but also a giant problem. Mikoto, with every moment that we spent together and willingly on my part, I realize how much trouble you really are…

Final note: Man, am I proud of the stockpiling and writing in succession. I feel better that my valentine's day is being well spent, and I'm not driving myself crazy for being alone again. I'm used to being alone. Between this and my other stories, though. If asked, I wish I can suggest something like an update that can set up like Youtube video that it is done automatically so I can go on vacation and still update too; I'm super productive. Though I should be worrying about my classes, I need to take a break, or I will burn me out.

 **Lo fácil que te ríe de mi** \- how easy you can laugh at me

 **Mija** \- Spanish slang for my daughter.

 **Frio Frio** – is like shaved ice or a slushie, but it uses a real block of ice and natural juices. With flavors like tamarind dates coconut, and a whole host of different flavors. If you ever get a chance, taste one for yourself. It's highly recommended by me.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note: I work hard to make something slightly different than what I'm used to or really comfortable with. I own nothing and be specific... I hope the story is what you guys are here for. Remember to comment and leave a kudos if this ao3 or follow and favorite if this FFN. Honestly, I write this as much for you guys as for myself, so if you see errors, please point them out politely, please. The translations are in the final note.

I feel like I should be nervous. As I walked down the streets with purpose drawing the eyes of all the people in this in the Market Square? That I stood in front of the band that had been playing, who we're watching me with intrigue. They seem to catch the attention of everyone as I walked by every stride with a lot of powerful, my mind in my actions determined. The way I just seemed to captivate everyone, even though I haven't said a word, I smile, and I and I almost flirtatiously catch the attention of others, though, in the back of my mind, I can only think of one thing. This is one of the reasons I show never to have an entertainment career. Not because I've suffered from stage fright, but because I was afraid of so much success based only on power alone and not stage presence or having actual talent.

But knowing I'm doing this all under a disguise that I'm just a distraction? It makes me feel better about singing and performing in front of a bunch of strangers. Since it's not really me singing, but some illusion vision of a woman who is singing and keeping all these people entertained. Honestly, well as the fact that after all this is over, I can just fade away like the illusion I am. There aren't any real consequences for me doing any of this except possibly some Youtube fame. Which even then, I would just be some mystery woman someone who came like a hurricane and disappeared just as quickly.

"? Perdón perro tú puedes tocar musical para mi ¿"

"Nosotros pudimos ser eso bella, vamos ve si puedes cantar."

"Yo puedo cantar como un angelé. Prepárate para acompaña me."

I knew that the song I wanted to sing it had always been in the back of mine since I wrote it myself, but I was unsure about it. Trilling my voice melodically as loud as I could as I notice, there was a crowd of people who wanted to hear me sing.

~You don't own me, but you make demands~

~Can't Buy Me that would never last~

Going deeper, the words were easier to sing as the crowd seemed to grow bigger, hanging on the lyrics and swaying. The target the man who I was supposed to distracted seemed to be a part of the drooling masses. The people seemed to love it if the boys with their cellphones out videotaping the performances were anything to go by. I wouldn't be shocked if, by the end of the day, any of the other songs I were singing or at least trending somewhere. But then again, everything I do right now is a one and done. If someone who looks exactly like this illusion wants to claim that this is them and take the royalties money or whatever hello they can do so and seeing my vision some would try some would fail, and one would be close enough even though they can't sing, but they'll still get it. To me, the money made or anything else doesn't really matter cute what matters to me most? Is the fact that I'm helping my friend even if she doesn't know me just yet, and this way, she can lighten her burden now, instead of having her burden lightened six months from now, after she's basically killing herself working. Considering I was planning on getting her dad a job at the shop as my mom's general manager of the cafe, she hasn't hired anyone for the position. This can lighten the burden on my mom, who I know hates the job she has right now. If it brings the gangsters connected to the people who want to kill mom to justice… small sacrifices, and I know it would all work out. I do have someone who has been waiting for the day to deliver justice, whether he wants to admit or not.

Taking a moment, take a breath. A bottle of water was passed to her knowing it would do no harm. I thank them for their generosity. The crowd had grown so much, and that's the that made me so comfortable, getting used to the disguise. The way I move the way I dance, and my actions caused them to notice my actions more and more, and I felt powerful. Like the world, I had been duller without me performing in it. Maybe I'm just full of pride at my distraction being so fun and losing myself in the role I was playing and giving a performance of my life since I know people seemed to be coming from word of mouth and the music seeming to be calling them.

Noticing that Saiki's clone was coming out of the market in the corner and seemed to be teleporting away while I was keeping the townspeople entertained.

He really thinks he can get out of spending the day with me. I know even he doesn't want to end up having to be a hostage of his own home for the next two days.

The crowd had become massive as big as any concert or block party I had incidentally be invited to. Filled with dancing couples and singles, I had to admit that even though I foresaw the crowd but living through this feeling, the praise awe, and admiration. The way their aura gleam with happiness was just infectious, and my face just smile. The vision noticing that Saiki would be here very soon

The crowd made disappointment groans and begs for encores. I felt a smile on my face grow bigger at that. Plus, the tips which I would split with the other performer. I had a lot of money on me, and I was kind of amazed at the crowd I was able to pull in via talent and charisma alone. It almost feels l Like something out of a dream. But still, all dreams must end sometimes.

The crowd seemed to be really enjoying the music with the aura of the crowd seemed to exude that happiness. The enjoyment and the way that seems to come alive and accepting of the fact there's a party on what was the normal day of the week.

I did sing some well-known songs like a she-wolf, got some duet from this guy who had been trying and failing to get the crowd before I got here and decided to sing a duet of reggaeton songs. That I could sing along with I was outshining him, but it didn't matter loving the attention he was getting and seeming to have some interest in me at the moment, but the spotlight was what he cares about at this moment. Showing off the talent he had. This could be his big break I could check his future but now was not the time I was in the moment. Living in the moment and allow myself to get swept in the joy and the thrill of the stage.

I feel alive and in my element in away. Something about making people happy and smiling. Especially as I dance around and get the people hyped up and dancing with me. I even makeshift dance with them. It's something I can't help but want to do but telling people what they need and what their future held. It isn't something I can do all the time and the fact that it would love to do if it didn't bring to much attention. Seeing Saiki in the crowd, the real one this time. I sent a wink into the crowd, knowing I was sent it to him flirtatious, sending a kiss into the crowd.

Taking a moment to talking to my partner that I wanted to sing a song to end things off to his smile, nodding at the idea, but I already knew he would. Taking a moment to the band pause their playing the instrumental for the last song I want to whisper to the band too, I was going to end on a relatively new classic and a duet. "¡Mi gente! ahora para mi última cansón!"

"Mi Corazón dueles a dé hay ustedes, pero me tengo que ir con todo mi carriño que tenga unas buenas noches y que siga con la feísta ata si me voy." Noticing the amount of tips at my feet. My eyes growing big even if I see into the future doesn't meant the shock at the amount in my hand considering

I walked away from the band, splitting the tips evenly between us. Who kept the music up I thanked them for keeping up and being a great band? Knowing that by doing this for them, they would get the attention and notoriety they deserve. Using my visions to dodge those who wouldn't like me leaving the party I started since the tempo had sped up with some guy taking my spot doing some freestyle reggaetón, this was my chance smoothly as I could I going to the spot Saiki put himself away from the crowd.

"I didn't think you would cause a full-on raging party in the streets." He rolled his eyes, giving me an ever-suffering look.

"What can I say? Parties are my thing. It worked nicely; I'm assuming you got the dessert my mom wanted back to the house. I saw your clone in the crowd earlier. Come on, a day trip isn't over yet." Waving the cash, I had in my hands, I would say I had a few hundred in my hands.

"Come on, I said I was paying for gelato. Italy awaits." For my part, I was fluttering my eyelashes, laughing as I said it.

"You are very bossy, for someone who you very well know I can abandon them here." His tone colder than a winter's gust, but there was a hint of something I just couldn't explain, and I just didn't have a word for it. But I felt a slight smile on my face regardless of the tone he had with me.

"Well, you are drooling for the treat you have so rightly earned. so, the faster, the better right?" Taking his hand in mine, I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes but didn't look that annoyed at my words.

He teleported us into a back alley of Venice. The way we land I nearly tripped gripping his hand I was able to keep my balance. We were was almost an inch, maybe a hair's breadth away from each other's faces. The stars are twinkling in the sky, and the barely lit streetlight was all that illuminated his face and mine. My breath caught and, for a moment, was lost in his eyes. To the casual observer or to any person on the street, it would look like the romantic caress of two teens in love. That thought snapped me out of it, especially the Stoney, look on his face.

"We need to stop meeting like this," I say with a chuckle in my voice breaking the moment. Considering I foresaw him being colder if I let the moment hang or worse if I made a move on him. Tasting cobblestone isn't as fun as it sounds and the broken nose. I'll take an eye roll over that coldness any of the days of the week.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this because it's 2:00 AM right now." He said loftily. Looking at the street, we teleported to. As a gondolier wolf whistle at how close we seem to be assumed, we were a couple. As he paddled his boat farther down the roadway.

"You're acting like Italy much less the world just stops at 10:00 PM there's always one dessert place open for those midnight runs for people who are on jet lag time. Or there's that occasional person who doesn't sleep at night. There's always a reason for someone to need sweets in the middle of the night. Wouldn't be the first, and we wouldn't be the last. Come on, I know a place that has great gelato this time of night."

"How about first? You tell me the real reason you wanted to go this far to help someone you haven't met yet in this timeline." He had me back up against the wall, the street was already cramped. The brick wall agitated my back. For the second time in under an hour. And I could do was look at his eyes the hardness, and the no-nonsense in them told me trying to dissuade him was going to be pointless. I felt a blush on my face and the secondary contact and how close he was, but I was trying to stay composed under his scrutiny. But my eyes looked at his lips. I couldn't help it. But I tried my best to look impassable and as cold as his tone.

"Sorry, but I can't, just let this go."

"Tell me."

"Not just yet! All I can tell you? Is that it's not for a frivolous reason."

"I won't go another step with you if I don't know what you're planning."

"Saiki," I grab his wrist and immediately regretted it. As I touched the dial on the bracelet that had been acting as his new control device. Which I accidentally loosened the dampening on his inhibitors. I felt his hand in mine as I felt everything around me seems to lose its hold, time, distance, the five senses all lost to me. But at least I had his hand in mine as whatever the hell is happening, what's happening to both of us at this moment.

Final note: as always, I will leave you the translations for some of the dialogue. I hope that you really like this chapter! you notice that the time difference and the fact that there is a gigantic almost twelve-hour gap between the East Coast and Japan Standard Time and the fact that after they left Puerto Rico, they went to Italy. Which would be midnight at the time that they went. I hope you really enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. It helps me get through things, especially since right now, we're all kind of trapped because of the coronavirus. Please take the time I love all who take the time to read this chapter and this story overall.

"? Perdón perro tú puedes tocar musical para mi¿" - excuse me can play your instrument for me?

"Nosotros Podemos ser eso bella, vamos ve si puedes cantar." - We can do that for you beautiful let's just see if you can sing

"Yo puedo cantar como un angelé. Prepárate para acompaña me." – I can sing like an angel be ready to accompany or just keep up with me.

"¡Mi gente! ahora para mi última cansón!" – my people! Now for my last song!

"Mi Corazón dueles a dé hay ustedes, pero me tengo que ir con todo mi carriño que tenga unas buenas noches y que siga con la feísta ata si me voy." - my heart hurts to leave you, with all of my love have a good night and keep the party going even when I leave.


End file.
